Lost Soul
by Redmoon1997
Summary: Kaname and Zero were never the best of friends. But after a new enemy kidnaps Zero, Kaname can't get the ex-human out of his head. Discontinued  my written plot got lost and the ideas I come up with just aren't good enough
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again with yet another story^^ Since I finished two stories I suddenly got bored and decided to make another one.

Tittle- Lost soul

Summary- Kaname and Zero were never the best of friends. But after a new enemy kidnaps Zero, Kaname can't get the ex-human out of his head.

A/N: Remember that rating may change later. Characters may be OCC since I've only watched one episode of Vampire Knight **looks away ashamed** I'm downloading them now but for now you'll have to be patient with me. I'm making the attempt to make a long story for a change so your support will be great. I already got this planned out but the writing will take some time. Just wanted to let you all know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I own the new character that I will create for this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

_A tall figure stood in the darkness. His face could not be seen at the moment. It just stood there, motionless._

_Zero stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out what was it whispering._

"_..me...o..me...y..lo..e" Zero did not know what the figure was saying._

_The figure came closer, in it's face there was a mask, hiding it's true identity. It's hand reached for Zero's cheek and stroke it. It leaned it's face until it reached Zero's ear._

"_Come to me, my love"_

_The figure put something on Zero's chest, right were his heart was located. Everything became blurry. Before he knew it, everything went black._

Zero's eyes snapped open. He has been having those kind of dreams very often. It was always the same figure. It never showed it's face for some reason. And it always whispered the same thing.

Zero got up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought.

He grabbed the towel and dried his wet face. He went back to his room and looked at the clock. 2:00 am. He might as well just go back to sleep. He will sure need it.

* * *

"Where could Zero be? He's going to be late for class again" a very nervous Yuki said to herself as her eyes scanned for any sign of the silver haired boy. Class was about to start in five minutes.

"Aren't you going to enter the classroom, Yuki?" Yuki's friend, Yori, asked.

"I'm waiting for Zero" Yuki replied.

"Again?"

Yuki nodded.

"I'll wait for you inside then" with that said Yori got inside of the classroom, leaving Yuki alone once again.

The five minutes passed and there was still no sight of Zero. The corridors were empty, like they always were at this time. Yuki could hear the teacher calling for her.

"Yuki, come inside. Class is starting" the teacher told the brunette girl.

Yuki sighed and looked around one last time. Still no Zero.

"Coming" she entered the classroom.

* * *

Yuki walked her way towards Zero's room. The silver haired boy didn't show up to class this time, which was odd. He always was there, even if he was late or if he slept during the whole class. And he hardly got sick.

Yuki entered the room only to find that his friend was still sleeping.

"Zero! Wake up!" Yuki yelled as she shook her friend back and forth, earning a loud growl from Zero. He woke up and threw one of his glared at the girl.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

Yuki frowned at him.

"Do you know what time is it?"

"Of course I do. It's 6:00 am in the morning" Zero replied. Yuki stared at the silver haired boy in disbelief.

"Look again" Zero did as he was told.

_3:32 pm_

"You got to be kidding me" the amethyst eyed boy muttered. He slept the whole day. His teachers are not going to be happy with him.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Yuki asked her friend.

"After finishing my prefect duties at midnight...yes"

"Then you better have a good excuse for missing class!" Yuki yelled at her friend.

"Look Yuki, could you stop being annoying for a little time and get out of my room so I can change?" Zero asked as nice a she could trough gritted teeth. He loved Yuki and all but she could be so annoying at times.

"Fine" Yuki stomped out of the room.

Zero picked from his closet his usual clothing, the black school uniform. He secured Bloody Rose and put on his shoes. He licked his dry lips and prepared himself for Yuki. The girl was not going to leave him alone until he gave her a proper excuse.

"Finally" Yuki said when she saw Zero exiting his room. "How about you explain"

"I don't know Yuki. I just don't. I just overslept. It's not a big deal anyway" Zero began walking away to who knows where. He just wanted to get away from his friend for a while. He ignored the fact that Yuki was calling his name for him to turn around and continued walking.

He went to his usual tree spot. He sat in the comforting shadow of the big tree. He did not fell asleep, since he already got sleep covered. His thoughts were involved in the dream he had.

_Come to me, my love_

That certain phrase sent shivers down his spine. Who was the man who said that? And why did he call Zero 'love' if they haven't even met yet? Everything seemed so real. Like a vision or...memory. It couldn't be a memory, of course, because if it were then Zero would at least had a little clue of who that man was. It could be a vision or simply a dream.

"I'm just being paranoid" Zero muttered to himself.

"About what?" a certain pureblood vampire asked.

Zero's attention was directed to said vampire at the moment.

"_Kuran_" Zero said, venom clear in his voice.

Kaname Kuran stood there. His face was emotionless, as a pureblood is always suppose to look. He was in his usual white uniform. His hazel eyes were focused on one thing only. Zero. He moved forward, almost too quickly for Zero's liking, and sat down besides the silver haired boy. Leafs fell around the two men that just sat there, one awaiting for the reply and the other obviously wanted the other to go away.

"I believe that I asked you a question, Kiryu" Kaname said n the same emotionless tone as before.

"None of your business" Zero used the same tone as Kaname. His eyes showed no life at all.

"I believe it is, Kiryu-kun. Yuki asked me to check on you. I cannot deny a request from my precious girl. So I will ask once again,you are paranoid about what?"

"It's none of your damn business" Zero made the attempt to stand up, only to be completely paralyzed by the pureblood. He tried moving his muscles. His m,ind was screaming to him to do so. His body did not feel the same.

Kaname took Zero's chin with his hand and forced the silver haired boy to look at him. Amethyst met Hazel at that moment. The pureblood's gave evolved from emotionless to concerned. Zero was obviously hiding something from him. From Yuki. From everybody. He was not going to go away like nothing is wrong. Even a pureblood can fell such things as curiosity.

"Why can't you make things easier, Kiryu-kun?" the pureblood let out a smile as he heard a growl coming from Zero.

"Bastard" Zero said trough clenched teeth.

Kaname ignored the insult, like he always did. He let out a sigh and freed Zero from his power.

"I will leave you. For now. If Yuki asks me once again then I will expect an answer that time. Goodbye Kiryu-kun" Kaname told Zero before disappearing.

Zero found himself alone again. He knew Kaname would ask again. Not because Kaname had warned him. It's because of the brunette little girl. If those two vampires could be described in one word it would have to be stubborn. If they set their minds on something then they would not give up until they are completely satisfied. Zero hoped that at least Kaname would give up. They were never close to begin with. Zero didn't trust the pureblood and the Kaname didn't trust the ex-human. It was as simple as that.

"._.om...t...me...my...l..e_"Zero heard something around the area. Nothing was there except for him.

"My mind is playing tricks with me" he muttered as he stood up, wanting to examine the area.

Zero headed west. The voice seemed to come from there, if there even was a voice. It was very familiar. In his dream that was the same voice.

Zero's eyes where like a radar, watching anything that seemed out of order. Unfortunately, every single thing looked fine. Fine trees, fine floor, fine plants...wait.

"What's this?" Zero stared at one certain tree. A sakura tree. It was the only one around the area. But that's not what caught Zero's attention. It was the craving that was in the trunk of the beautiful tree.

"_Come to me , my Love" _

"Not this again" Zero's slender fingers ran over one of the letter of the craving. The L to be exact. For some reason the one who wrote it made that letter deeper than the others, and wrote that in capital letter.

Zero looked down. The petals from the sakura's flower where at the floor, making the ground seem like a beautiful rose carpet made from the finest materials. A tint of red was the only defect around the mesmerizing area. Blood.

The scent was unknown to Zero. Nobody over Cross Academy had that kind of blood. Neither did anyone around town. He licked it, trying to see if he could recognize it, but had no avail. The taste was not sweet or bitter. In fact, it had no taste at all. Like the blood did not belong to any living being at all...if that was even possible.

"_Be mine again"_ Zero heard another whisper. It was the same unknown voice. Zero tried looking for it once again only to fail. It was useless. Whoever was saying those things did not want to be discovered.

"Then why is that person telling me to go to him?" Zero asked to himself.

He shook the thought from his head and headed back to the academy. The forest didn't feel so safe at the moment...not that he was scared or anything like that.

* * *

Night time. Probably the nicest time of the whole day. All of your problem get drowned in the darkness of the cold night. The sound of the night creatures send relaxing waves trough your body. Humans slept while the vampires always stayed awake. The beautiful night sky, with the moon and it's companions, are a truly wonderful sigh to behold. In other words, night time seemed perfect. Maybe too perfect for Zero's liking.

"Are you planning to tell me any time soon?" Yuki asked again. The same question has been asked to Zero for who knows how long. It was really starting to get on every nerve in his body.

"Yuki" Zero said. His tone sounded more like a warning towards the girl.

"Zero..." Yuki began, her hand reaching Zero's cheek, "I'm only asking you this because I care about you".

Zero tried to look some other place, but the look on Yuki's face made him unable to do so. Her big, brown eyes earned an extra shine as she let out a cute pout. Yuki was doing the puppy dog face. Too bad for her that Zero was already used to that look.

"Have you ever wondered that I haven't told you because I want to protect you?" Zero knew that that question was a lie. This had nothing to do with Yuki. The brunette girl didn't had to know about anything. It was in his nature to keep things to himself.

Yuki stared at Zero, eyes widened and completely taken aback. She didn't think about it that way. Zero was simply trying to protect her.

"I...sorry" Yuki apologized.

Zero let out a sigh. He didn't want the poor girl to feel guilty about it. He placed a hand on her small shoulder. "Don't apologize"

"I won't" Yuki smiled at her friend, who immediately removed his hand from Yuki's shoulder only to hide it in the pocked of his black uniform.

"_Come to me or I'll come to you"_

Zero froze in place. Not again with that. He was definitely loosing it.

"Zero?" Yuki asked in concern as she saw Zero's skin tone turn paler than usual.

Zero said nothing. He ran his paler hand trough his soft hair and left. He bit his lip, not hard enough to draw some blood out of them. He clenched his fist as he sucked hard for air.

"You do realize that lying to Yuki is not wise, Kiryu" came the relaxing voice of Kaname.

Zero stopped his tracks to look at the pureblood.

"Maybe. But it is for her best"

"You cannot fool me, Zero. I can see trough your eyes all of those emotions that you've kept only for yourself. Those unspoken words that you keep inside. It will all end up hurting you"

"Why do you even care, Kuran?"

Kaname smiled.

"You already know the reason, Kiryu-kun"

"Hn"

"You don't seem to realized that if your hurt then Yuki's hurt as well. She cannot bear to see someone she cares about in pain. So if I have ti help you for her, then I will" Kaname crossed his arms. Cold air swept trough his hair, setting free a very intoxicating smell, in a good way. "I must go now. Be sure to think about what I said. You may need it" In a flash the pureblood disappeared.

Zero headed back to his dorm completely alone. He did not know that being alone at that moment would be the biggest mistake.

As he sat on his bed he removed his shirt, showing the silky skin. It looked so soft, alluring, delicious. Any man and woman, human or vampire, would be crazy to get their hands on that skin. Those were the exact thought of a dark figure behind Zero. He moved, silently, over his goal. He had waited too long for this moment.

Zero soon found himself in a strong hold.

"What the...?" the tried saying but he could not finished. A pair of fangs dug into his skin. Soon, he began loosing all of his energy. Consciousness was lost the instant those fangs left the skin.

"We shall be together from now on, my love" the figure picked up Zero and left. Not a single trail could be found around the area. It was like wasn't even there...

TBC...

* * *

I failed. I don't think this was very good at all :( **sighs** Sorry if I left you all confused. Anyway, please review. Tell me if there is anything I should improve. I do not accept flames but I do accept criticism. And no, this is not a Kaname/Zero/Yuki story. I can honestly tell that this will be a Kaname/Zero story. The new character will be explained in future chapters.I made some quick changes since I found some mistakes. I will give everyone a preview:

Preview:

"_Where did he go?" Yuki asked to herself. It has been a whole week and Zero was nowhere to be found. Yuki thought that he would be on a mission but it could not take so long. Where did Zero go?_

"_Maybe Kaname-sama knows something" _

_She made her way to the Moon dorms, home of the Night Class._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for those wonderful reviews. I literally squealed when I read them all **bows down before the reviewers* I think I fixed some errors that I found when I was reading it. I don't think I got them all but at least I fixed some. I saw that you guys wanted to get to know Zero's kidnapper. In this chapter you will learn a little about him, but not everything. As the story progresses we will get to know the OC better.

I have watched 13 episodes of VK. It's getting harder for me since I really don't like Yuki. I know that the anime won't end like yaoi and that is so sad for me. But I will continue watching it...even if Yuki annoys me to great levels.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I haven't even finished watching the anime :( I do own the OC who kidnapped Zero.

A/N- I have no beta this story may contain grammar mistakes, since my main language is Spanish. Updates may take long since I have to focus on my studies and update other stories. Sorry if the characters are OCC or if it seems a little rushed.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Where did he go?" Yuki asked to herself. It has been a whole week and Zero was nowhere to be found. Yuki thought that he would be on a mission but it could not take so long. Where did Zero go?

Yuki was searching for her silver haired friend. Zero has disappeared for some time now. Yuki was now getting worried. Zero has never disappeared for too long. At first she thought that Zero was on a hunting job but, when she asked Yagari yesterday, he told her that Zero had not received a single job during the whole time.

Yuki noticed that Zero was acting very strange the last time she saw him. He seemed to be troubled. And not his usual type of troubled. It was a more intense feeling that could be visible trough his eyes. In his amethyst orbs were a immense wave of doubt, pain, fear. Yuki was not sure. Either one would still worry her. She cared deeply about Zero. She would do anything to keep him safe. He was like a brother to her. He was always protecting Yuki no matter what. Yuki knew deep inside that one day she would have to return the favor.

"Maybe Kaname-sama knows something"

She made her way to the Moon dorms, home of the Night Class. She was greeted by noone. The placed seemed to be empty at the moment. She raised her eyebrow at this. The Night Class vampires always sensed her presence, greeting her as soon as she takes the first step in the dorms. This time, if they sensed her, they did not bother to meet her outside of them.

She opened slowly the wooden door, a small squeaking noise coming from it. All of the vampires of the class were in the living room. Each one had a glass of red liquid, probably the already dissolved. She heard Aido muttering something to his cousin, who chuckled a little bit at the comment from the blonde. Takuma was whispering loving words in Shiki's ears. Ruka and Rima were starring outside the window, enjoying the true beauty of the night time. Kaname was sitting in the comfortable couch, his eyes reflected the light from the candlelight but stared blankly into space. It did not take a genius to know that he was thinking hard about something.

"Um...Kaname-sama" Yuki shyly said, trying to get the attention from said vampire. She knew it worked as Kaname's eyes snapped into reality and looked at her.

"Ah, Yuki. Why are you here at such late hours?" the pureblood asked the young girl.

"It's about Zero"

Kaname raised his eyebrow. "Are you still worried over the same thing, Yuki?"

Yuki shook her head, her short hair moving as she did so.

"I haven't seen him in a week. I asked Yagari, Cross and some other people. They have not seen Zero either. I thought you knew" Yuki said the last part with a bit of disappointment.

Kaname frowned at the information. It has been exactly one week since he last saw Zero. He remembered the ex-human talking to himself, commenting something about being paranoid. That must have to do with Zero's disappearance. "I'm sorry Yuki. I do not know anything about Kiryu-kun" he lifted the girl's chin up, forcing Yuki to look at him in the eyes. "If it makes you happy then I will look for him myself"

The words brought hope back into Yuki. If anybody was capable of doing the impossible then that would have to be Kaname.

"I will help you on your search, Kaname-sama" It was not an offer. It was a statement.

"No Yuki. You will stay here at the Academy with the Chairman until we receive some news about Kiryu-kun"

"But..."Yuki started but she was cut off by Kaname.

"We may not know where Kiryu-kun is. I do know that he could not disappear so easily if it were nothing than a minor treat. I will be grateful if you stayed, Yuki. This could be dangerous"

Yuki remained silent. She was not the type of person that just sat in a couch while a dear friend was in trouble. She wanted to do whatever she could to help Zero. The silver haired hunter has already suffered too much. She knows that Zero won't be happy knowing that Kaname would be the one that saved him. In fact, he would be very pissed at her for even suggesting that. She did not care about any of that though. All she wanted is to have her best friend back.

"Fine" she bowed in front of Kaname. "Thank you for your help, Kaname-sama"

Kaname stood there, watching Yuki as she ran out of the Moon Dorms. He turned to look at the nobles, who clearly heard their entire conversation.

"Should we really look for Kiryu?" Ruka asked.

"Yes" Kaname retook his previous seat, crossing his legs once he was in the comfortable sofa.

"Kaname-sama. He is not worthy. He will soon fall to level E anyway" Aido tried convincing Kaname. He wasn't so fond of Zero. None of the Night class students were.

"He will not fall to level E soon, Aido-kun" Kaname replied. Memories from the night when he feed Zero his own blood came to his mind. The electrifying shivers that Zero's fangs sent trough his body as his own blood was slowly being drained in a very needing form.

'What am I thinking? Kaname thought. Why did he found pleasurable that moment? He was suppose to feel disgusted with himself. What surprised him was that he was not.

"Why do you say that, Kaname-sama?" Aido asked, even thought he had an idea of what happened.

Kaname stayed silent, not feeling like he should answer that question. He ran his hand trough his brunette hair, feeling it softly sliding trough his fingers. He stared out the window, starring at nothing but the sight of the beautiful fireflies illuminating the night sky with their beautiful light, gracefully dancing around the trees that surrounded the academy.

Aido, knowing that Kaname would not answer his previous answer, took his seat as well, followed by the other Night Class students. They were all waiting for a command. No vampire was going to do a thing without the permission of their president.

"We will start searching for Kiryu tomorrow. Right now we must gain some energy for the search. It will not be easy, that I can guarantee. Kiryu would not disappear if it were just nothing more than a minor threat" Ruka was about to object to Kaname's comments but shut her mouth, knowing clearly well that her leader was right. "Rest for now. We will take off tomorrow at midnight"

The class nodded and went to their dorms. They were not very happy with going to sleep early. Too early at that. They had just finished class. Footsteps were heard all over the quiet dorms as the Night Class went upstairs, whispers were shared in between them. Kaname heard things like 'Stupid Kiryu' or 'I can't believe I am going to risk my life for a filthy ex-human'. He said nothing, thankful that the nobles were loyal enough to agree with that command.

He sighed, liberating the stress he was bearing inside.

"I'll do this for you, Yuki" he said to himself. Something in that comment didn't feel right...

* * *

"Wake up"

That was the first thing Zero heard. His eyes were still closed. He did not had enough energy to open them at the moment. He tried moving his hand. His efforts were useless. He could not move one single muscle.

"Wake up" Zero felt the hot breath tickling his ear as the deep voice of a man spoke to him. He understood the command completely but he could not fulfill it. He felt as a strong hand brushed against his face. It felt very cold, as if it recently was being burred in snow. If Zero could shiver he would.

Zero heard the recognizable sound of fingers snapping. A wave of pain went trough his entire body, causing Zero to shut his eyes even more. His muscles began gaining mobility as his groans from all the pain he was experiencing came out of his mouth. To the figure, Zero's voice was nothing more than pure bliss. The way Zero's soft voice could make any sound so...enjoyable.

Zero's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was a very handsome young man. Shoulder length raven hair complemented beautiful sapphire colored eyes. Pale skin, a little bit more tanned than Zero's, shone bright as the light of the room illuminated both of them. A big smirk adorned the full lips of the man. He looked as if he was around his twenties, but his voice sounded a little older than that. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants, accompanied by a simple white t-shirt and a black jacket. A chocker could be spotted around his neck. He had a peculiar aura. He had the aura of a pureblood vampire.

"My beautiful iris is finally awake" the man whispered in Zero's ear once again.

Zero prevented himself from blushing at the comment. He wanted to hit that guy so badly. Too bad that his body was too weak to move. He can move but it would consist on inflicting too much pain in his body, as if somebody was controlling it. He tried opening his mouth, his attempts miserably failed.

"What's the matter, my love? You want to speak?" the man asked, his tone was clearly taunting Zero.

Zero groaned. It was the only way he could respond. The man stared amused at Zero as he watched with Zero's attempt of communication. He was expecting that kind of attitude. Zero was always stubborn. He snapped his fingers one more time, sending another wave of pain all over Zero's body.

"Who are you?" Zero asked through gritted teeth.. The stranger granted him the ability to talk again.

The man chuckled.

"Don't you recognize me?" he brushed his finger on Zero's lower lip. The touch felt familiar to Zero.

"No" Zero coldly replied.

"Then let me introduce myself. You may call me Akira, my lovely vampire" the way his tone sounded as he spoke to Zero was so full of affection.

"Last time I checked, when people introduced themselves they usually give their first and last name"

"You were always the smart one" Akira planted a soft kiss on Zero's forehead. "My last name is not important at the moment. You will discover it in the future"

Akira was nothing more than a mystery. Zero felt even more confused than before. Akira was acting as if he knew Zero, like they met in the past. However, Zero did not remembered meeting this man before. He felt uncomfortable now. Akira's blue orbs were starring at him, awaiting for something that Zero was not sure of. Akira touched Zero with tenderness, making Zero's heart melt. It somehow felt wrong.

"Look, I don't know who you are or if we ever met so I will be very thankful if you took me home" Zero spat.

"You really don't remember?" Akira asked.

Zero shook his head.

'This vampire is clearly insane' he thought.

Akira's eyes turned to sapphire blue to ruby read as he stepped closer to Zero, a small item was in his hand. An amethyst stone shone brightly in Akira's hand, different shades of purple reflecting from it as it shone with all it's glory. The main shade was the same as Zero's eyes. Symbols appeared all around the gem, some of them were from an ancient vampiric language that was clearly extinct.

"How about I show you how insane I am" Akira muttered.

Zero's eyes widened at the realization that Akira just read his mind. Zero was now sure that he did not had any privacy with this certain vampire.

"How?" Zero asked.

"You already know Zero" Akira's eyes remained with the same crimson shade. "I am a pureblood, Zero. Your pureblood"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"That's the problem. You don't remember"

Zero watched as Akira took deep breath, preventing the rage he had inside to grow stronger. He could not hurt Zero, but he can manipulate him. "I've went trough all the trouble of waiting for you for four entire years. I had to search for you, warn you of my arrival, find you. I did all that and I do not appreciate hearing you say that you do not remember"

"I did not want to be brought here! You were the one that that invaded my dreams, the one that kidnapped me and brought me here., claiming that I am your love or that I know you! What exactly do you want from me!" Zero yelled, completely frustrated.

The atmosphere went from weird to dangerous as soon as those words came out of Zero's mouth.

"I want you, Zero. Your mind, body and soul. Everything about you. Whenever you like it or not" Akira roughly kissed Zero, teeth crashing against teeth as Akira's tongue invaded Zero's mouth.

As they pulled away, Akira shoved the amethyst gem in Zero's chest, right were the heart was located. Zero screamed, an agonized filled screech that could make any living being deaf. He fisted his hands, wanting to hit Akira, but found his energy being drained away by the stone.

"I will make sure that you are mine, Zero. The impact you made in my heart is too big to be forgotten" was the last thing Zero heard before loosing himself in the darkness once again.

Akira wrapped Zero's form in a blanket and tenderly kissed his forehead.

"I'm doing this for us" he whispered before falling asleep besides Zero

To be continued...

* * *

This is the end of chapter 2. I somehow felt like I rushed this. You already know a little bit about the new character, Akira, like his appearance and that he is a pureblood. You do not know the rest of the details yet. Sorry if I left any of you confused. Any questions you may have will be answered...if it does not require a spoiler (duh XD). I got a little blocked with this chapter. I had the preview and the plot for this chapter but I forgot the plot so I had to write something else. You will find out more about Akira in other chapters, like why did his temper suddenly changed from caring to dangerous. I have big plans for him. As I said before, this is not a Kaname/Yuki or Zero/Yuki story. This will finish as Kaname/Zero. I honestly do not like Yuki and I only use her when she is necessary.

Here is a little preview from the next chapter:

"_Help me" Zero begged to him. It seemed so real. However, he knew that it was all just a dream. Zero was not there right now._

_He felt an unfamiliar feeling deep in his chest. He did not like to see the pained look on Zero's face. He has never seen the ex-human with such a facial expression. He was always so cold toward everybody that it surprised him that he even dared to show his pain at him._

"_Help you with what?" he asked. The vampire knew that it was a dream but he might as well play along._

There you go. I will update this story every two or three weeks.

Love, Redmoon1997


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I have to say that I am very honored to receive all of your reviews. They mean so much to me. I always try to reply to as much reviews as I can. I am glad that you all liked Akira. I was watching a serie and I really liked the name. I have big things planned for him. Oh, I'm planning on doing a song fic but I'm not sure which song to choose. Can you please send me some songs for me to choose **makes puppy dog face at readers**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. I do have the honor of owning Akira.

A/N: This story has no beta so sorry for any grammar mistakes. I also have given up on finish watching Vampire Knight. Is just too much for me. I'm even surprised I lasted trough episode 13. I cannot take it anymore. Sorry guys.

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun was almost returning from his hiding place at the other side of the world. That indicated every single vampire that morning was about to come and that it was almost time to return to their dorms.

"Do you have any information about Kiryu's whereabouts?" Kaname asked to every noble inside the room, who simply shook their heads with no interest.

"Did you find any clues about where can he possibly be?" Kaname asked another question

"We did not find anything at all, Kaname-sama" Takuma replied, looking down at his feet. He, and all the nobles, knew that that answer was not what Kaname wanted to hear at the moment. The pureblood said nothing, lost in his thoughts.

"You may return to your dorms" Kaname ordered once he got back to reality.

Everyone nodded and bowed in front of Kaname before heading to their respectful dorms. Everyone was clearly exhausted because they spent their entire night searching for Kiryu.

Kaname did what the others did and went to his dorm. He laid in his comfortable bed, which was also the biggest one in the entire academy. He knew that Yuki would be searching for Zero as soon as she woke up. That was the first thing she did before heading to class. He did not complained since he knew that the girl was stubborn.

He slowly closed his eyes and awaited until sleep took over.

-Dream world-

_A path of rocks that were buried in the snow led all the way over to a cabin. The area had no vegetation at all nor any living being at all. It was completely deserted. The only living being around the area was Kaname, who examined the area with absolute precaution. It was very quiet. Maybe too quiet for his liking._

_He walked towards the cabin, a known aura could be sensed as he got closer and closer to the wooden building._

_He opened the door. The entire place was empty. There was no furniture, no windows, no other door, no rooms, nothing. Only a ghostly figure in front of him._

"_Come to me" Kaname heard the 'ghost' say, the voice was calm but filled with pain at the same time. It was none other than Zero Kiryu. His pain-filled face stared directly at his hazel eyes. Kaname did notice something different with the silver haired boy. A peculiar amethyst gem was inserted in the ex-human's chest right were the heart is suppose to be. He had seen the gem before. He was not sure where though._

"_Zero?" Kaname questioned. His arms reached to touch the ex-human but it trespassed his body. _

"_Help me" Zero begged to him. It seemed so real. However, he knew that it was all just a dream. Zero was not there right now._

_He felt an unfamiliar feeling deep in his chest. He did not like to see the pained look on Zero's face. He has never seen the ex-human with such a facial expression. He was always so cold toward everybody that it surprised him that he even dared to show his pain at him._

"_Help you with what?" he asked. The vampire knew that it was a dream but he might as well play along._

"_Help me, Kaname. He found me"_

_Kaname looked at Zero confused._

"_Who has you?" Kaname asked to the ex-human._

"_Save me from Ak..."as Zero began saying the same he began disappearing, not being able to finish the word at all._

"_Stay with me, Zero!" Kaname yelled and made an attempt to get a hold of the Level D._

"_Save me from him..."was the last thing Kaname heard from Zero before he finally disappeared completely._

_-End Dream-_

Kaname's eyes snapped open. Zero's word were now invading his mind.

Come to me...

_Help me, Kaname..._

_Save me from him..._

_He found me..._

_Save me from Ak..._

It was like Zero was trying to find some way of communicating with him by sending some sort of message. But how? Level D's did not possessed such abilities. And that name. Ak... Kaname knew that it was not complete. What name could it be? There were a lot of possibilities.

Zero was never the one to ask for help. Everybody at the academy knew that. What made the ex-human ask for _his _help? From all the people that Zero knew it had to be him. It could all be simply a dream. There could be no message involved and it was simply Kaname's mind playing sick games with him. But there was something that made it feel real.

Kaname was so confused right now. He felt something strange inside of his chest. A warm feeling that did not feel pleasant at all overtook his senses as he thought about Zero. Was it care? Worry? He did not understand such human emotions towards anybody else besides Yuki. He simply ignored the unfamiliar feeling that he only allowed himself to feel towards Yuki.

Kaname ran his slender hand trough his curly, dark hair as he let out a sigh. He was not a big fan of this kind of riddles. And he knew that he has just entered a very hard one...

* * *

Akira lovingly stared at the unconscious figure in his bed. Zero looked so beautiful right now. Even without his soul.

That's right. The gem that Akira planted on Zero was a very powerful one. It had the special ability to purify a soul, erasing memories and rewriting new ones. It is also used to make a mate out of either person or vampire. The effects, however, could be stopped. If the stone is removed before the crimson moon graces the sky with it's unique light then the bearer of the gem shall stay the same.

Akira had spent four entire years searching for such stone. If Zero did not remembered him then he would make him remember. He will erase all of Zero's worthless memories and make Zero recognize him as his 'true' mate.

His head traveled to Zero's soft hair and inhaled the hunter's vanilla scent.

"Delicious" he muttered.

He loved Zero so much. His mind was thinking of Zero every single day. Ever since Akira met Zero his life was changed. He went from the obedient little servant to a lovesick vampire. Akira, to put it in one simple word, was obsessed.

"If you only knew the trouble I went trough to find you, Zero. I want us to be just like before. What changed in you?" Akira asked. As if Zero was still awake.

He opened both of Zero's eyelids, lifeless lilac pools came to view as sapphire stared directly at them.

"You have such unique eyes. They are more beautiful than any peace of jewelery" Akira gently kissed Zero's eyebrow. "Everything about you is perfect, my love. I can't wait for you to be mine again. We will be happy...just like before" the last part was said in a nostalgic tone. It was an understandable fact...at least for Akira. To want to be with the love of your life is very common in this world. To be away from it was the most heartbreaking feeling ever known.

"Waiting two short weeks is a small price to pay to stay with you forever. I will enjoy every single second with you, my beautiful iris" Akira softly whispered in Zero's ear.

In two weeks the night sky will be adorned by the unique crimson moon. The moon that strengthened every living vampire and allowed them to use unimaginable power. It only came once every year and every single vampire awaited for that moment. "I will claim you as my own, Zero. Don't forget that"

Akira soundly kissed Zero on the lips before going outside, ready to search for some lunch.

* * *

Memories. Visions. Dreams. All of those thing were surrounding Zero.

Believe it or not, Zero was inside his own soul. It was a mix of his own experiences, either good or bad, and they all got together to create some kind of new world. Zero's own world. There were some memories that Zero did not want to see again, like the time Shizuka bit him. Zero was forced to feel that pain again. Two fangs sank forcefully in his neck as bitterly sucked the blood out of him, his own brother was standing there and did nothing at all to save him.

There were some memories that appeared to be sealed. Every single time that Zero tried to reach them he just ended up in another place within his soul. He remembered what Akira asked him.

_You don't remember, do you?_

Maybe those memories held all his knowledge toward Akira. Too bad he could not reach it. He was feeling rather curious about the creepy pureblood.

And speaking of pureblood...Zero has been scolding himself for the past day. Well, if he has even been there for a day. A few hours ago he was exploring the place when he found a rather curious looking door. It was bigger than the rest and it also emitted more energy than any other door in his soul besides the locked ones. He entered it without hesitation and received a shock. An image of the pureblood was right before him. He was feeling pain, northing to be surprised of since he recently got a gem forced into his skin. He asked for...no...begged for Kaname to help him.

"Stupid" Zero told himself. How could he ask for Kaname Kuran to help him? As if the pureblood cared about him. And if Kaname decided to help him then it would be for 'Yuki's sake', or at least that's what the pureblood would say.

Zero had to admit that a part of him did not regret that action at all. He could not fight this on his own, that much he knew. He was already trapped within his own soul. There was nothing Zero could do at the moment except to wait. Zero was not stupid. If asking for help was the only way he could survive then he would do it. He will just have to wait

For the time being he continued to explore. Images of his childhood were little but there were some. He smiled at himself as he saw the times when he and Ichiru used to just go to the park and play around, their mother and father watching out for the wellbeing of their boys. His childhood was once of the most happiest moments in his entire life. Almost everything was good by then.

"Too good to last forever" he muttered as he walked by the memory.

He continued looking for his memories. There was nothing better to do. Besides, he had to do something until the pureblood fell asleep again. He was not so sure why he could only share a connection with Kaname but he will bot waste the opportunity. He really wanted to get out of that place as fast as he could.

* * *

TBC...

I wanted to write more but I did not know what else to write. I got a little blocked. I hope you understood the effects of that gem. If you didn't then I will explain. I apologize if this chapter left you confused. More information about Akira and the gem will be known in future chapters. And now for the preview

_- Preview-_

"_Aido, do you mind finding some information for me?" Kaname asked the blonde noble._

"_You can ask for anything, Kaname-sama" the blonde replied._

"_I want you to find as much as you can about gems. Gather every book you find and give it to me" Kaname ordered._

_Aido stared confused at his leader._

_'Why would Kaname-sama ask for those kind of books. He has never been interested in jewelery before' Aido thought._

"_Of course" when a pureblood asked for something the noble or any other lower rank vampire had to obey. They could not deny a single order or they would receive a great punishment._

"_I will await for you at my dorm" Kaname said before disappearing into his own room._

_-End Preview-_

There you have it. Will upload next chapter in two or three weeks and please send me your reviews.

Love,

Redmoon997


	4. Chapter 4

I am here with yet another chapter of 'Lost Soul'. I have every single chapter of this story planned so at least I know what am I going to to at each and every chapter. It will be a lot easier for me to update now.

I want to say that I made an account on Deviant Art. The link can be found on my profile but just in case my penname is RedBloodMoon. I already posted all my Kaname/Zero stories there and some of my other stories as well. Let's hope that I don't get kicked out of this website but if I do then you can find my work there.

Moving on. Here is another chapter and I hope that you all like it.

Disclaimer- The day that I get to own Vampire Knight will be the day when pigs learn no fly...unfortunately

* * *

Chapter 4

The wind was very soft at this time of day..er...night. It was not hot nor cold. It was of the perfect temperature for the sleeping Day class students and the awake Night class students. The moon looked a lot like a sparkling fingernail high in the sky surrounded by a thousand of fireflies. The weather was very pleasant this night. It felt uneasy somehow. The atmosphere around the place was very strange.

Kaname paced back and forth in his room. His eyes remained slightly closed as he followed the same routine over and over again. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his uniform, seeking warmth that he did not have at the moment. The room was completely silent right now. No sound from any living being or even an object could be heard.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

The silence was broken by that sound. Kaname looked up at the closed door.

"Who is it?" he asked whoever was at the other side.

"Kaname-sama. Is me" came out Aido's voice.

"Come in"

The noble did what he was told to do. With a twist at the doorknob he entered the fancy dorm and walked right where his leader was waiting.

"Do you need anything, Aido?" Kaname asked.

"Not at all. Takuma sent me here to check on you" Aido said with all respect.

"I don't need anything at the time, Aido. You may take your leave" Kaname instructed.

The blonde nodded and made his way towards the exit. He did not know that he was being followed by a certain pureblood vampire. He noticed once they were at the living room, when a strong hand took hold of his shoulder and spun him around.

"On the other hand I have a special request that you can do for me"

"What is it, Kaname-sama?"

"Aido, do you mind finding some information for me?" Kaname asked the blonde noble.

"You can ask for anything, Kaname-sama" the blonde replied.

"I want you to find as much as you can about gems. Gather every book you find and give it to me" Kaname ordered.

Aido stared confused at his leader.

'Why would Kaname-sama ask for those kind of books. He has never been interested in jewelery before' Aido thought.

Of course when a pureblood asked for something the noble or any other lower rank vampire had to obey. They could not deny a single order or they would receive a great punishment.

"I will await for you at my dorm Kaname" said before disappearing into his own room again.

Kaname was now resting at the comofrtable couch at the living room. He was sitting in his usual post, arms folded in his chest. He was completely alone, all of the other nobles were searching for Kyriu while Aido did what Kaname ordered him. He was not going to search for Zero until he knew a little of what he was dealing with.

Aido walked towards the living room, a large book in his hand. It has written _'Vampiric gems'_ in the cover and in the back. The color of the book was a beautiful aquamarine blue with fancy designs all over it. The book cover was strong as well. It was one of the most rarest book in existence.

Aido spotted Kaname at the couch and walked towards him.

Aido said, catching the pureblood's attention. I found your requested information

"Bring it here then" Aido handed Kaname the book.

He sat on the couch at the other side of the room and eyed Kaname as he rapidly changed from page to page, looking for something specific. That is until he reached a specific page.

_'Soul Amethyst'_

Kaname began reading the article.

_'This specific stone contains the beauty of both amethyst and diamond combined as one. The insides of this stone allows to seal away memories, granting one vampire to replace them with new ones. The new memories can be made up or they can be memories forgotten by the user, depending on the situation. The amethyst has to be placed were the heart is suppose to be located for it to work. While the process takes place it needs to drain out the soul of an user, driving he/she in a comma state. The process is complete once a year, when the moon turns crimson red. This gem is considered one of the rarest and most dangerous in vampire society and must be used only when needed._

_To break the effect that the stone has on a vampire is not simple or hard. A special someone to the user of the stone needs to put him/her back in place. However, this person must be really close or it cannot work. Not even a pureblood can break the effects if it is not close enough to the user. The effects of the stone become permanent after one year. Once the year has gone by the stone can be removed and the user will remain with the false memories...'_

Kaname stopped reading at that point. The unfamiliar feeling of fear took over Kaname at the thought of Zero's soulless soul for an eternity. He shook his head. He would not allow this.

Aido watched as Kaname kept starring at the book. His expression was a thoughtful one. Whatever he read had a big effect on the pureblood. Kaname closed the book shut and placed it at the little table besides the couch.

"Do you need anything else?" Aido asked once more.

"Nothing else at the time"

* * *

Akira his behind the nearest bush he could find, eyes starring directly at his prey. A noble woman was sitting on the clean floor of the building. The building was abandoned but it's beauty still remained intact. The noble woman was clearly unaware of her surroundings, brushing her emerald colored hair with a peaceful smile on her features.

Akira took a step forward, not making any sound at all, and held his breath so that the woman would remain unaware of his presence. He licked his lips in anticipation as he got nearer to his prey.

When the woman finally noticed Akira's existence it was already to late. A hand covered her mouth, chocked screams could be heard but not so far, and fangs were not buried deep into her flesh. Piercing into her jugular vein Akira fed from all her life-force. The blood tasted very sweet. She was a noble after all. But no blood could be compared to his beloved Zero's blood. He has never had a big taste of Zero's sacred blood but the simple scent of it was able to drive Akira insane.

Akira pulled away, the noble turning into ashes in an instant. Akira needed more. he had an burning ache in his throath and one simple threat was not going to satisfy his needs.

"No blood compared to yours, Zero"Akira said into the air, a gentle breeze swept those words away.

Akira's vampire senses were now taking in a new presence. The noble's family was near by. He could a;ready feel it. Hiding into the same corner as before Akira awaited for the family to arrive. The poor vampires will soon be joining their beloved woman. Akira will make sure of that.

* * *

Kaname returned yet again to his dorm. He was feeling quite tired already after hours of searching. Aido is still looking. Kaname told him to rest but the noble insisted on keep looking So Kaname just said nothing and returned to his dorm, laid in bed and let his mind wander off in a peaceful slumber

_Dream_

_Everything was white. Not a single trace of any kind of object was around. The only thing Kaname could see was Zero, sitting in the middle of the lifeless room._

"_I was waiting for you" was how Zero greeted Kaname._

_Kaname said nothing, eyeing every single inch of the already familiar room. He has never been in a place like this before...well...besides the previous dream. It's strange how Zero's consience can be so empty at the time. He knew that the ex-human must be thinking a lot of things so an empty mind and consience was just illogical. _

_"I can see that" Kaname replied to Zero's comment._

_Have you decided to help me or not? Zero asked. He was not so sure in the last meeting. Their connection was somehow interrupted and he did not give Kaname a chance to reply He was now desesperate. He needed to get out of his own mind now. It was too much._

_"Of course I will. It's not everyday when you see Zero Kiryu begging for help"_

_Shut up, Kuran Zero gave one of him famous glares to the pureblood. You don't know how is like to be trapped within your own mind. I don't know how can I even communicate with youI wonder that as well. It doesn't matter though. The important thing right now is for you to tell me who has youKaname watched as Zero's expression changed from angry to confused._

_"Didn't I tell you the last time you were here?"Zero remembered telling Kaname very clearly. Maybe his mind was playing tricks with him._

_"You did. However, I only heard the first part of the name. 'Ak', if I recall correctly, is what I heard. I'm sure that's not the complete name, right?"Kaname asked._

_Zero nodded._

_"His name is Akira. He didn't tell me his last name so I can't say it"_

_ Kaname was now deep in though. The name was very familiar. He has met a few Akira's in his entire life._

_Akira Fujimori- CEO from the 'Fuji Mart', a store made for both vampires and humans. The purpose on the store is thanks to his goal for vampires and humans to co-exists. He is over a thousand years old and Kaname can always count on him._

_Akira Kouno- Noble vampire known for his wisdom. He always gave advice when needed and always liked to help purebloods, nobles and level C and D vampires. He was killed in a blood purge caused by an army of Level E vampires._

_Akira Suzuki- Noble vampire and sometimes business partner with Kaname. He is always by Kaname's side when the pureblood needs him. He likes to travel around the world and make deals at all sorts of places. Even though he was never born human he likes to keep in touch with an 'human' side of himself._

_Akira Seguchi- Pureblood vampire. He comes from the lesser ranking pureblood line: the Seguchi clan. He fell in love with an human and thus he was rejected by his family. He once came to Kaname asking for help but Kaname was in some other business at the time. Finding out that his parents went mad and tried to kill the love of his life he destroyed them first but the human got turned into a vampire. Being persecuted by the Vampire Council it is unknown about his were abouts._

_Kaname's thought were drifted away by a pale hand waving in front of his face._

_"Kuran, you still there?" Zero asked the spaced out pureblood._

_Yes. I think i may know who did this to you. I'm not so sure yet Kaname told Zero._

_"Tell me now!"Zero yelled at the pureblood. _

_"Is..."before Kaname could finish a pair of hands appeared in the floor._

_"What the..."Zeo said before he was taken away to a different part of his soul, leaving Kaname alone again._

_Kaname shook his head at what just happened. He will never understand Zero's mind...or soul. Heck, even Zero did not understand himself at times. All left for Kaname to do was wait. There was no other choice. Tomorrow night he would tell Zero the truth. As for now, he would go back to his own dreams._

TBC...

* * *

This chapter is finally finished. It was suppose to be uploaded five days ago but my computer crashed. They had to delete every single file on my computer and re-program it to I had to re-write this chapter. I only have WordPad at the moment so it was hard for me to write this without any spellchecker. At least this website seems to take WordPad.

Here is the preview for all of you

_Preview_

_Akira began chanting, amethyst light surrounding him before he found himself in a complete different room. It was so full of doors and it had a mysterious aura._

_"So this is Zero's soul"he said to himself as he began to wander around._

_He was completely fascinated. Zero was full of enjoyable memories, but none of them were the ones he was hoping for. There were sad memories as well, some from his own family. Akira wanted nothing more than to go back in time and make it all stop. He knew he couldn't and it pained him to admit it. He decided to ignore those memories and got back to wander around._

_End Preview_

That's all I will give you for now. I think that you will be very surprised once you know a little more about Akira. I want to say that I got this whole story planned out. It will consist on 26 chapters and it will not be completely about Zero's soul being taken away. There is so mcuh more than just that.

Reviews are really appreaciated and cherished.

Love,

Redmoon1997 :D


	5. Chapter 5

Before you start reading this chapter I want you all to read this. As you already know I have a beta in my story 'Crimson Violet'. Unfortunately, she is already having too much work and can only beta my story 'Crimson Violet' at the time so this story still has no beta. I don't really know how to request a beta in here since I requested her on facebook (I have her as a friend) so if anyone wants to beta this story just PM me. I really need one *points at grammar mistakes* So survive my errors for one more chapter and let's home I find a beta for this story. Also...I'm sorry for taking so long. But the chappy is finally here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Knight. Not even in my dreams :'(

* * *

Chapter 5

The weather was cold, something that Akira always disliked. He preferred the warmth in more ways than just one. He could always enjoy the feeling of warmth produced by the sun or warmth of hot tea. Warmth always sent shivers to his entire being. There was one warmth Akira preferred. Zero's warmth. The feeling of his own arms around the slender frame holding it with such care and passion was an nostalgic feeling. He needed that warmth now.

He cleaned up his bloody hands with the cold water coming from the lake. It looked so beautiful tainted in red. Like a sea of rubies that once belonged to a once living soul. It was truly a masterpiece. Akira didn't think that though. The blood that tainted the lake was from some worthless vampire that didn't even had the strength to defend themselves. Pathetic.

The gentle breeze swept trough his hair in a reassuring way. It was the only gentle touch Akira has experience in a long time. Akira was glad of it knowing that too much harshness in his life will only bring the destructive madness. Akira was mad, he knew that, but it could be mended. Soon Zero will be his.

Akira smiled. Zero's soul should be stabilized enough for him to enter. He couldn't wait to see Zero's very soul.

He stood up and made his way to his lair. He kept an indifferent face as he saw the unconcious form of the silverette there. What he was seeing there was only a minimal part of Zero. His body. It wasn't that Akira didn't loved Zero's body. Kami knows he does. It's just that it couldn't be compared to the ex-human's unique personality. There was something about Zero that only made him want to be with him. Heck! Akira couldn't stop thinking about Zero for one second.

Akira took hold of an ancient book an opened it. Thousands on chants were inside the book. It took days of research to find the right one. It was all worth it. He licked his lips before opening his mouth to begin with the ancient spell.

Akira began chanting, amethyst light surrounding him before he found himself in a complete different room. It was so full of doors and it had a mysterious aura.

"So this is Zero's soul"he said to himself as he began to wander around.

He was completely fascinated. Zero was full of enjoyable memories, but none of them were the ones he was hoping for. There were sad memories as well, some from his own family. Akira wanted nothing more than to go back in time and make it all stop. He knew he couldn't and it pained him to admit it. He decided to ignore those memories and got back to wander around.

Zero's soul could be described in one word. Labyrinth. You could easily expect something and receive something completely unexpected. Akira didn't expect that a door full of light would hold so many bad memories while the room full of dark held Zero's most precious ones. A complete mass of contradictions. That fact only managed to make Akira wander further in Zero's soul.

A big door caught Akira's attention. The biggest door in the entire area. An interesting aura was radiating from the inside. Zero's essence. That's what it was. Nothing else could radiate with such intensity in this entire soul except for it's host. And that scent. The combination of sweet vanilla with fierce cinnamon and a little bit of Zero's own personal aroma were clearly in there. Simple yet addicting.

Akira didn't even notice that he opened the door. And he was right. Zero was in a corner of the room, arms crossed and all frustration were visible in his face.

"What are _you _doing here?" Akira noticed the emphasis Zero put on the word you.

"Aren't I allowed to visit my mate?" he asked the silver haired boy.

"I ain't your mate idiot. You might as well get out now. You are only wasting your time"

"Zero"Akira moved closer to said boy. "My precious flower. I could never waste my time whenever I'm near you"

Zero noticed Akira getting closer and closer, thus only making him move backward. "Can't say the same thing". The response didn't please Akira.

"Why do you say that? Aren't you please to be with me?"

"Hell no! You sealed me inside my own soul, dragged me away from my home and claim that I am your lover" Zero managed to say that trough gritted teeth. "How in hell am I suppose to care about you!"

Akira shook his head. He was kind of expecting a similar reaction. After all, this was Zero Kiryu he was talking with. From past to present Zero always had his temper. He pointed his index finger at Zero before shaking it from side to side as a sign of disapproval.

"Temper, temper" Akira continued with his action. "You need to control it a little more. Even if I love the fire you get in your eyes"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You should really watch your language" Zero barely noticed when Akira was besides him. "You should know better than to use the word _fuck _around me. I could easilly lose my self-control and have my way with right here. Right now"

That took it. With his clenched fist Zero punched Akira right on the face. The action cause part of Akira's cheek to redden, a tiny bruise forming in his lips as blood began dripping from it. "Don't you dare to say anything like _that_ again"Zero threatened. Akira chuckled at this. A deep, sadistic chuckle. This was what could be described as bittersweet pain. He licked away the blood of his own lip in a seductive way, gaze firmly on Zero while doing so.

"I'm sorry Zero" there was a little silence after that. "That is a request I cannot fulfill"

"And why is that?"

"You are just too good. Words like that could easily escape from my mouth if I'm with you"he cupped Zero's cheek with one hand. "You should be flattered"

"I'm not" Zero denied. He slapped Akira's hand away and retreated a little bit backward until his back was touching the wall. "I have no real reason to be flattered by that. Not if those words come from you"

"Do you prefer somebody else to say those words then? Do you want another person to say those words?" a tang of jealousy could be heard in Akira's voice.

A slight blush managed it's way on Zero's cheeks. It was only a bit though. It was barely noticeable. Keyword: barely. Akira did noticed this and he was not happy about it.

"So that's why you've been rejecting me. Why you forgot about me"

"What are you talking about?"

"You love somebody else, don't you?" Akira asked even if he was slightly scared to hear the reply.

"Of course not!" the reply came quicker than it was suppose to.

Akira's eyes turned into a gorgeous-yet threatening-shade of blue that could easily scare anybody. He pinned Zero to the wall, his own hands were tightly holding Zero's smaller ones. Zero gasped at the sudden action, a sound that Akira loved to hear. He crushed his lips hungrily against Zero's in a forced kiss. His tongue explored Zero's mouth while the silverette only managed to stay there. His muscles lost mobility. Akira used his vampiric abilities to paralyze the ex-human.

Akira moved his mouth from Zero's lips to his neck. On the tattoo-free area he bit hard, marking Zero as his. Akira licked the wound until a scar adorned the silver haired boy's slender neck. Proud of his work Akira ran his finger alongside the scar.

"You belong to me. Remember that" was the last thing Zero heard before falling uncouncious.

* * *

Kaname held in his hand yet another book. He was still searching for the right Akira. Sure, he already made some discoveries. And there was one of them that could be Zero's kidnapper. The story fit perfectly. But there was still something wrong about it. Kaname could sense it.

The book Kaname was holding wasn't one of those research books you could find at some library. It was actually a photo album. Every important moment of the Kuran family-or people close to it- resided in that album. Not a single member of the family was left out.

He shifted trough the pages, eyes set on finding a specific picture in his mind. He changed from page to page unable to find anything. That is until he reached the middle of the album. There it was. The picture had been taken a couple of years back in the past. It was taken the day Rido and Shizuka were officially engaged. It showed Rido hugging Shizuka's waist while Shizuka rested her head peacefully on Rido's chest. A couple of nobles were smiling around them. He could already see Ichijou's face alongside the Vampire Council. He was also in the picture. He was young at the time. He was besides a raven haired boy who seemed to be around his age. This boy was the one that caught Kaname's attention.

_Flashback_

_Kaname sat in his chair frustrated. A lot of unknown people were stopping by to greet the young pureblood, which annoyed Kaname in great levels. They were suppose to be greeting his uncle. Not him._

_'What a waste of time' Kaname thought as he stared at nowhere specific._

_"Excuse me. Do you have the time?"a young raven haired boy asked. Kaname was a little startled. He was not sure from where the boy came from. The boy sure seemed to be in a rush._

_Kaname nodded and looked over at his wrist watch "It's six o' clock"_

_"Damn. I'm going to be late" the raven haired boy cursed to himself. _

_Kaname raised an eyebrow. He heard the almost silent curse that came from the raven's mouth._

_"Late for what?"_

_"I promised somebody special that I would spend the night with him. I need to go. Thanks for telling me the time" the boy waved goodbye at Kaname before running off, not really caring that Kaname heard him._

_"Odd"_

_A couple of minutes later came none other than Shizuka. A concerned expression was adorning her usually calmed face. That was uncommon._

_"Kaname" she softly said to gain the pureblood's attention. "Have you seen my little brother?"_

_"I have never seen your brother so I cannot say. How does he look?"_

_"Akira..." Shizuka began, putting some emphasis in the name to let Kaname know how his brother was called, "has raven hair. A little bit shorter than yours. He has sapphire blue eyes. He is about this tall "Shizuka lowered her hand to show Kaname the height, "and he is around your age"_

_Kaname begin to put together all of the facts in the description until he came to a conclusion._

_"I talked to him a while ago"he remembered the raven haired boy that asked him the time. "He seemed in a hurry to get away. He told me that he was going to see someone special"_

_"Not again"Shizuka muttered to herself. She bowed to Kaname and left. Kaname noted the dissapproval in her face at the information._

_End Flashback_

Akira Hio...

The one that captured Zero was Akira Hio. It all fit. Shizuka told Kaname before she died that Akira disappeared to see some human boy. Since she was the only family he had she was not fond of it. She wanted nothing more than to take her brother away from the human,killing the family and turning the human into a vampire who would suffer for a while for getting near her brother before falling into the state of level E. She told Akira that Zero died and they both escaped far away from Rido. She seemed to know that Zero was that specific human when she sensed his unique aura.. Her actions were all futile. Akira now knows that Zero is alive and wants nothing more than to have the silver haired boy.

Kaname felt a sudden rush of madness alongside some other unknown feeling at the thought of the hunter with some other man. Perhaps it was jealousy? It couldn't be. Kaname was only doing this for Yuki.

"Kaname-sama. What are you looking at?"came the high pitched voice of Yuki.

Kaname closed the book and smiled at her. He noticed the blush that adorned her entire face.

"Nothing important" he politely replied.

"Um...have you found out anything about Zero?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not" Kaname lied. He did not want her involved in all this mayhem. He really cared about her.

"Oh"Yuki's voice reflected sadness at the response. "I hope that you find anything soon" she sad before leaving the room and continue with her prefect duties.

"I will"

* * *

Akira stayed a couple of hours with Zero. He was still uncouncious. It would be the same thing to just go outside and stare at the uncouncious figure. Well...not exactly the same. This Zero, his soul, has one thing that his body doesn't have. That thing in the mark that Akira forced into the silky skin. It really looked beautiful where it was. The mark itself was a warning to anyone that even thought of getting near Zero. Once Zero re-connects his soul with his body the mark will appear on the body itself. For now it would simply be in Zero's soul.

With one last glance at the bite mark AKira got up. He was getting bored. Plus, he needed some rest. His previous hunt was rather tiring and Akira needed some rest. He pecked Zero's lips as a sign of goodbye and got out of the desired soul. He could always go back later. Once Zero waked up he will enjoy his company. He always did.

TBC...

* * *

There it is. After sooooooooooooooo long. I am tired. Finished writing this at two am. But it is done.

Reviews make my day so please leave comments. Flames are not really accepted. Can't wait to hear what do you all have to say. Oh, here is the preview.

_Preview_

_"What are you doing here Kuran?"the silver haired boy asked the pureblood._

_"In case you forgot you were the one who asked for assistance" Kaname reminded Zero._

_"You don't nead to reming me"Zero grumbled._

_Kaname ignored the comment and shoved a picture at Zero's hand. He saw as Zero eyes the image. Amethyst eyes widened in shock._

_"Where did you found this?" Zero asked. The picture showed a younger looking version of Akira. There was no doubt that it was him. But why was he and Kaname in the same picture? Did they knew each other?_

_End preview_

And there you have it. That would be all for today. TTFN

Love you all,

Redmoon1997 :3


	6. Chapter 6

Man. It's been very long since I updated this. But at least I am back again. I got some free time (like at 2:30 in the morning xD) so I'm writing bit by bit the story. I hope that you haven't lost any interest even after the long wait. Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, favorites and pms I received. They all mean a lot. And I'm now gonna stop with the note cause I'm sure you wanna start reading the story.

Beta for this story: Seraphic Night Star. Thanks a lot ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Vk...blah blah blah...or it's characters...blah blah blah...but I do own my lovely Akira Hio :P

* * *

Chapter 6

"Come inside, Takuma," the pureblood told his blond childhood friend.

Takuma complied, entering the pureblood's dorm. He knew that if Kaname had requested to see him, it was definitely for an important reason. 'Maybe it had to do something about Kiryu Zero's disappearance,' he thought. He seated himself in a comfortable position, waiting for Kaname to inform him.

"As you know, Kiryu-kun has been gone for a while now. We've spent quite some time searching for any clues concerning his whereabouts," Kaname started quietly.

"Well, we haven't had much luck now, have we?" Takuma commented back at his friend's previous words.

Kaname prepared to speak, mentally debating on what to call Zero.'I can't just tell Takuma that I'd spoken to Zero; the other would think me insane.' "That isn't true. I had a talk with one of my...contacts. He found something rather interesting and showed me the other day," he said calmly, displaying the family photo of the vampire society's most high-ranking members.

Confused green eyes gazed at the picture. He saw nothing in there that could help with Kiryu's disappearance. 'But Kaname always had an eye for these things.' His longtime friend knew things far beyond normal eyes' comprehension. "What am I suppose to be looking at?" he inquired. Kaname handed him the picture, making it easier for the other man to examine.

"Look at it once again," the brunet urged.

Takuma checked again with intense scrutiny; he saw a mix of emotions like happiness, irritation, scorn, and perhaps sadness. And then he saw what his leader saw. One boy, probably a pureblood, had a very odd expression that Takuma couldn't quite place. Was it mischief, grief, anger, excitement, tenacity? He was sure that this boy was the only one to hold so many emotions at once. "I see," Takuma finally said, returning the picture. "It's about that boy, right?" A brief nod was Kaname's response. "So what attachments does he have with Kiryu-kun?"

"According to Shizuka, both of them used to be very close. Lovers, I might say." Kaname ignored the painful, twisting feeling inside his chest at the word 'lovers'. Taking a breath, he continued, "At least, I suppose they were until Shizuka separated them, sealing away Zero's memories in the process. Somehow he learned that Zero was alive. He's the only person in my mind that'd have any intention of kidnapping Zero. This is only a hypothesis, of course, not the truth."

Takuma processed the information. 'The details fit, and the hypothesis is a good one.' It surprised him that his leader would take such an interest in Zero's case. 'Wait a minute...since when did Kaname start calling Zero by his name?'

"Something wrong, Takuma?" The silence was broken for a mere moment by Kaname's question.

"Nothing. Just thinking..." Takuma murmured. A pregnant pause followed his three words. "Well, is there something else I could help you with?" he began, his trademark smile not reaching his eyes. "I might not be that helpful, but—"

"There's something that's been eating at me." Kaname intertwined both of his hands placidly. "Is it possible for two beings to have some kind of mind-link?" It seemed like a proper question. He knew he had that kind of link with Zero, but just not how.

"Of course. If two beings are connected, they can somehow be able to connect telepathically. It is rare, but not impossible. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I have some…important things to handle. You may leave now." Kaname dismissed him with a minute gesture towards the door. The blond noble stood up and exited with respectful bow.

* * *

Kaname laid still on his bed once he felt Takuma's aura far away. Closing his eyes, he focused his thoughts on Zero. Minutes passed, and despite his effort, no results came. 'Still nothing! Takuma said people could connect through their minds. I know I did it before, but why wasn't it working—That's it!' Kaname relaxed his mind, trying to fall asleep. He'd been asleep each time he'd managed to contact Zero, the when his mind was relaxed, free of any other thought. He felt his body going numb, begining to drift into the world of slumber—currently Zero's soul.

Yes…he recognized the room, the dark area that surrounded him, the one, mysterious door ahead. He'd successfully managed to re-enter the silverette's soul.

"What are you doing here, Kuran?" came that voice laced with mild surprise.

"In case you've forgotten, you were the one who asked for assistance," Kaname reminded. He suddenly pushed a picture into Zero's pale hand.

"You don't need to remind me," Zero grumbled. His amethyst eyes widened in shock as he finally looked down at the object he held. "Where did you find this?" Zero asked. The picture showed a younger-looking version of Akira. 'That's surely him. Why are he and Kaname in the same…do they know each other?'

"Is he your kidnapper?" asked Kaname softly.

"Yeah. I'd recognize that look anywhere." Zero gave Kaname the picture back. "Do you know him?"

Kaname shoved the picture into his pocket. "Afraid so. That's Akira Hio." Seeing Zero's eyes bulge at the mention of the last name didn't phase Kaname in the slightest. "He is Shizuka Hio's younger brother and a pureblood vampire. He has been off-limits for a while now. Nobody knew about him for years."

"So he's a Hio." Zero stared at his feet, not wanting to look Kaname in the eye. 'Another Hio, the wretched family that took away my humanity, that ruined my life. I was trapped by a fucking Hio!' His fists clenched at the thought.

"He is indeed."

"What are you planning to do now? You already know who Akira is. What do you plan on doing?"

Kaname didn't know how to reply to that question. 'I was so caught up on discovering Zero's kidnapper that I didn't even bother to think of the next step once I found out.' He felt Zero's radiating uneasiness. He would be preoccupied for his well being too if he was in Zero's situation. Sadly, he had no answer.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to answer?" the silverette growled out, miffed by the lack of response.

"I don't know..."

"So the almighty pureblood doesn't know what to do for once?" Zero spat humorlessly.

"You shouldn't speak like that to somebody who is trying to help you," Kaname managed to say, attempting to calm not only Zero, but himself as well.

"Help with what? After all of the time that's passed, you've only managed to find out his identity. You don't even know what to do now!" Zero retorted. "You don't know what it feels like, knowing that every passing second, you just get closer and closer to inevitably becoming a lifeless puppet. Depending on your enemy to save your life, as well. You don't know!"

Kaname didn't say a word, letting Zero relax a bit after his outburst. When he deemed Zero emotionally stable enough, he shifted towards him. "You're right. I don't know what to do." Zero's angry glare rested upon him. "I mean, not yet anyway. To come up with the perfect plan, you need to know what you're up against. Now that I know who has you, it'll be easier to come up with a plan. I just need some time," he assured.

Zero's expression seemed to soften. He un-fisted his hands and looked directly at Kaname. "Why are you even helping me?"

"You asked for my help," Kaname stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, much to Zero's annoyance.

"That's what I mean. We've been enemies ever since the day we met; we've done nothing more than argue all of these years. Why would you, of all vampires, do something just because I asked you to? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't help if there was no reason at all!" he snapped.

"I'm doing this for Yu—" started Kaname.

"That's not the complete truth!" Zero interrupted. "I know you care for her, but you wouldn't risk your pride nor your reputation for a mere ex-human. Not even for her."

Kaname was speechless, watching as the other vampire's eyes began to water, a rare sight considering he was calm, collected Kiryu Zero. His heart began aching as one crystal-clear tear managed to escape its prison and roamed the pale cheek. He felt no control of his body as he cupped both sides of Zero's face and brushed his lips against Zero's soft ones.

It was shocking for both of them; Kaname couldn't believe he was kissing Zero, and vice versa. It was just the simple touch of lips against lips, no tongue or anything involved.

Kaname pulled away, fighting the urge to blush just as strongly as Zero. 'That was…unexpected. Why did I do that? I love Yuki, not Zero…'

Did Kaname just kiss me? Zero wondered, the thought being the only one on his mind.

* * *

Akira smiled to himself as he made his way over to his precious boy. 'I'd love to see Zero again. Maybe I'll even feel up to one of those ex-human's arguments. He is truly beautiful when enraged.' How lucky he considered himself to have someone as wonderful as Kiryu Zero.

What he was not up to was the sight of Zero kissing another person. By the feeling of his aura, he could tell that it was a pureblood like him. 'A Kuran.'

He saw as the two pulled away, both clearly too shocked to say anything to each other. They didn't even notice him around. When he saw Zero's finger tracing his own lips, Akira finally snapped. Eyes turned bloody red and an animalistic growl escaped his lips, ready to fight for his prey. The Kuran looked at his direction, Zero as well, completely frozen.

"You." He pointed his finger to the brown-haired man that just kissed his silver-haired soon-to-be. "How dare you touch him!"

"How dare you keep him locked away inside of himself!" Kaname shot back.

Dark energy began surrounding Akira, an extremely powerful one. It surprised Kaname to see so much power in another being.

"He is mine!" The energy smashed into Kaname instantly, causing the pureblood to disappear. The red eyes were now on Zero, who seemed to have recovered from his light daze.

"What did you do to him?" Zero shouted, defiance still burning even as Akira closed in on him.

"He will not be able to come between us anymore," Akira murmured in Zero's ear.

"Is he—"

"Dead?" Akira finished knowingly, seeing Zero nod tentatively. "Oh, no. I simply blocked away his access to this place. Such an annoyance, right?"

"Hn."

Elegant, deadly hands roamed the soft, silver locks. Akira yanked the teen closer to his face, smashing his lips into Zero's into a forceful kiss. It was nothing like Kaname's. 'But did Zero even liked Kaname's kiss?'

"You are mine, Zero. Don't you forget that. The pureblood won't be able to see you ever again. He will not love you as much as I do, and I don't care if you love him. You will remain with me."

"I don't love him!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

"That doesn't mean that I love_ you_!" hissed Zero. He crossed his arms, scooting away from the vampire defensively.

"We'll see about that," sneered Akira.

TBC...

* * *

O.O Kaname kissed Zero. Confused feelings are starting to show xD

I want it to be summer already. I promise that once summer arrives I will update this way faster than I update now. Stupid school. It takes so much time . Motivate me with your reviews plase. I love to read your opinions.

Here is the preview for the next chapter.

He smiled softly to himself as he saw the silver haired boy sitting by the lake. All alone with a bored expression on his face. He approached him by surprised, earning a small yelp from the boy as he wrapped his arms around him.

_"Akira! You idiot!"the silver haired boy yelled as he saw who was behind him._

_Akira chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek._

_"Nice to see you too Zero"_

_The boy, Zero, rolled his eyes at AKira's reply. He was excpecting something like that coming from the raven haired boy._

_"What took you so long. I've been here for half an hour already" Zero motioned his clock to AKira._

That's it. Remember to review.

Love,

Redmoon1997 :3 **gives Akira plushies to everyone**


	7. Chapter 7

Glad that I updated this faster than expected. It was a boring Sunday and I had nothing better to do so I said "What the heck"and started tipping. I replied to every review possible and sorry for the ones I didn't replied to. Sometimes I swear that my computer gets a life of it's own and it hates me. But we are not here to talk about me or the computer. Let's proceed with the story. This is chapter 7 and there is a total of 19 chapters left :O That's a lot but I'm so excited. I'm gonna throw a party once this story is over.

Beta: Seraphic Night Star (She's awesome so give her thanks)

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight= NOT MINE!

* * *

Chapter 7

Auburn eyes began to slowly open, a blurry world coming into view and a massive headache taking over. A groan escaped from his elegant lips as hands rubbed against temples in an attempt to make the pain recede. He felt something warm, wet against his thin fingers-probably blood. Most likely from the previous attack.

Kaname was surprised, Akira more formidable than expected and caught him off guard with an energy blast. 'A worthy opponent.'

The pureblood closed his eyes, remembering clearly what happened within Zero-mostly the kiss, which he himself initiated. He liked the tender touch of the Level D's lips, and understood why Akira wanted Zero so much. He was simply so addictive. He ran his tongue over his lip to savor a little of Zero's taste.

'What am I thinking? I don't like Kiryu.' Kaname mentally scolded himself. 'I love Yuki.' He kept repeating that phrase over and over again, but the more he said it, the more he doubted that it was true. An internal dilemma was taking place inside of the pureblood. He would never admit that he was scared-not aloud, anyway.

"Kaname?" The pureblood heard a soft voice coming closer to him. He found himself being helped up by none other than Takuma, who wore a worried expression ever since he caught scent of blood. "What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to look for all of the Night Class members. Now!"

Takuma didn't need to be told twice. He could easily tell by Kaname's tone that he had no time to lose, and went off.

Kaname was relieved when he felt his wounds begin to heal. He needed all of his strength for the upcoming battle.

* * *

"Hn," Zero grunted with irritation.

"Is that the only thing you have to say all day?" Akira asked for the umpteenth time. He was aware of Zero's anger, but the ignorance he had displayed was becoming irritating. He could hear Zero's thought-not all-, but it just was not the same as hearing him speak. Zero was slowly creating a barrier to keep his thoughts intact, both fascinating and annoying Akira at the same time.

Zero leaned against one of the dark walls around the place, ignoring the fact that the raven pureblood was trying to get a sentence out of his mouth. He inhaled, exhaling with rage. It was a warm feeling, not the warm one he would get whenever something pleasant happened in his life. It wasn't even close to that warmth-it was more like fire was burning his insides out as they tried to break free and attack Akira. How he wished that he could actually shoot fire at the stupid pureblood. He really got onto Zero's nerves most of the time.

Zero continued to block Akira out of, even forgetting that he was in the room. Instead he shifted his mind to the tender warmth in his lip, faint but still lingering. His finger moved mechanically to his mouth and traced his still sensitive, downturned lips, realizing that he did in fact enjoy the earlier liplock.

"You liked it." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Akira had managed to read Zero's unprotected thought.

"It's none of your business," came the reply coldly.

Akira kept his distance from Zero, full lips set in a straight line and eyes staring into nothingness. "Do you hate me?"

"Yes." Somehow the words left a painful feeling in Zero's chest.

Thin lips managed a half smile as blue eyes stared into lilac. Zero could see something made out of gold in Akira's hand. "There was a time when the answer would've been no. Those were good times," Akira chuckled a bit.

"Yeah right," Zero snorted, thinking it impossible. "Not in a million years."

"You did." Zero jumped of surprise as he realized that Akira was once again invading his personal space. "This locket here proves it."

Akira opened the locket, revealing an old picture. A gasp escaped the silverette's lips as he noticed its content. Akira was holding Zero tenderly with a hand resting on the back of his head, Zero's position similar. they were both obviously younger and locked in what seemed like a powerful kiss.

'Unbelievable!' "That can't be me," Zero denied. "I don't remember ever taking this picture...or even meeting you in the past. I don't think I would forget something like this. That isn't me," he insisted.

"That's the problem, love. You don't remember a thing, but I do. Allow me to share a small preview of our past together-a small part, but I think it'll be enough to show you the good times. Enjoy."

And Zero was unable to look away as Akira's eyes reddened.

-Vision-

Akira ran through the forest, knowing that he was late. Shizuka had wanted him in that damn family picture. His sister was so blind, in love with a vampire that only cared for the Hio clan's power. She wasn't as lucky as him.

He was heading to a specific spot close to the lake-a secret place for him and his lover, where they'd first met. The water was clear, an array of colors able to be seen from all water creatures and dazzling stones. A variety of flowers and beautiful vegetation surrounded the lake, giving it a paradisiacal appearance. And to top it off, a big stone sat at the border, barely touching the water.

He remembered his first visit, which had happened right after an argument with his sister. He'd stumbled into the place by accident, and he had to admit that it was the best accident to ever happen when he saw a silver haired boy lying down. He chuckled a little as he remembered the priceless look the silverette had made when the newcomer was spotted. The surprised led to an argument, later to a conversation, and later to a make out session.

They just kissed for mere fun, to forget the outside world just for a moment. Feelings grew stronger over time, and they both found themselves completely inlove with each other.

It was so cliché-like a fairytale-but it didn't matter to them.

He snapped out of his thoughts, smiling softly to himself as he saw the silver haired boy seated by the lake with a bored expression. He approached him by surprise, earning a small yelp from the boy as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Akira! You idiot!" the silver haired boy yelled as he saw who was behind him.

Akira chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek. "Nice to see you too, Zero."

Zero rolled his eyes at Akira's reply. He was expecting something like that coming from the raven haired boy. "What took you so long? I've been here for half an hour already!" Zero motioned his clock to Akira.

"My sister threw her engagement party today," he sighed, seeing a nod of understanding from Zero. "A complete waste of my time. I should've left earlier, because I wanted to be with you."

"You could go back if you want to. I don't want to be a problem."

"Zero," Akira started, leaning closer slightly, "Shizuka will always find a reason to get mad. You being the reason is no big deal."

Not allowing Zero to reply, Akira placed both hands on the side of Zero's head and kissed him passionately. Their first kiss of the day was always an intense one, Akira being in control and Zero completely helpless in his arms. The silver haired boy melted into the kiss, not noticing Akira removing a camera from his pocket.

_Click_

At the sharp shutter of the click and flash, Zero pulled away abruptly. "Did you just take a picture of us kissing?" As if he didn't know the answer already.

"Yeah," Akira happily replied. "I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life. And I want to show everyone how adorable my lover was at this young age," he teased.

"Idiot." Zero blushed. "Why do I even love you?"

It was because of that insane, loveable, and carefree personality that helped him stand up, stop trying to please everyone, and be himself-to be happy.

Akira heard Zero's loud and clear, as if his sister was screeching them in his ear. Zero was expecting him to make him happy, and he wouldn't fail.

"We were clearly made for each other. You will become my mate at 16, Zero, and I'll mark you." Akira tapped a soft spot of flesh in Zero's neck. "I will savor every drop of blood, I will make you moan at the feeling of my fangs in your skin, and then I will make you scream my name over and over as we unite in body and soul. I promise to make youi smile every day and brag about how I have the most amazing mate in the entire world."

"A little corny today, aren't you?" Zero teased, laying his head on Akira's lap.

"Oh, I know it will happen like that. I'd rather die than break that oath. For you, I'd do anything, love. Anything." The words rolled off Akira's tongue with ease, reassuring and promising and hopeful. Maybe a little too hopeful for Zero's liking, but he was glad that Akira cared enough to make an oath as important as this one.

"I'm sure you will."

-End vision-

Zero snapped from his trance. The images were so vivid, but his body was screaming in defiance-also to seek out Kaname.

"My oath to you...it's still in place, Zero. You are now 16 and getting closer to becoming my mate. I'm not backing away now. I've come this far." Akira buried his face in the crook of Zero's neck, his hot breath colliding with the pale skin. Zero was awaiting the dreaded bite, feeling relieved when he felt nothing of the sort. Instead, he felt a pair of lips kissing the spot and pull away.

"You also said that you'd prefer to die than break your oath," Zero said.

"You are still adorable. More handsome and sexy too. Such a beauty meant for myself only." Akira's eyes turned fierce now. "I'm not planning to die anytime soon. Don't you even think about leaving me for that pretty boy. Am I clear?"

"As if I have a choice," Zero muttered angrily.

"I'm glad we reached an understanding. There isn't much time left until the stone takes effect. Better enjoy it."

And Akira vanished.

The silver haired boy was not looking forward to that day.

* * *

TBC...

I was going to post this like two weeks sooner but I have one idiot brother who dropped the internet box and broke it so I had to wait until they fixed it. I am so angry at him sight now . Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. It was more about Akira's and Zero's past than anything else so I hope that you liked it. More content may be shown in the future.

Here is the preview:

* * *

_"Kaname-sama" Aidou bowed, turning his attention from the tea he was drinking to his lord._

_"Did you find anything? We need to be quick if we expect Kiryu-kun to be saved" Kaname rushed the blonde noble. Aidou was at first a little confused about Kaname's concern for Zero but with his newfound information he didn't find it as hard to believe as before._

_"Zero's soul appears to be bounded with yours somehow according to what you explained earlier. There is some information in that book"Aidou pointed at a red book in the table. "No other book says anything about the soul bond. It is very rare"_

_"Is it similar to a blood bond?" Kaname asked Aidou._

_"It has some things in common like the blood drinking. Here"Aidou handed Kaname the red book. "This will explain with more details"_

_"I see" he opened the book and began searching for the 'Soul bond' area. It was nearly at the end and it didn't have as much information as he expected. But it will have to do._

* * *

And there is the preview. Review if you love Kaname/Zero (even with all of their confusion). I love you all **throws vampire knight cookies**

Love,

Redmoon1997


	8. Chapter 8

I seriously need to update faster. I think I'm starting to get my motivation back. Also, I'm planning to continue now Crimson Violet because if I wait until the end of Lost Soul everyone would have already forgotten that story. I almost did =O . Thanks for all the reviews for the past chapter and thanks for being patient enough with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Beta- Seraphic Night Star (love ya)

Disclaimer: If only I owned Vampire Knight I would make sure to have lots of yaoi goodness. But I don't so you are all stuck with Yuki . **growls at Yuki**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaname was seated silently as he waited for Aidou to find the information he'd requested. He was once again alone in the Moon Dorms living room, simply embracing the loneliness and sorting his mixed feelings. The urge for Zero was overwhelming; it was odd, even unexpected. His recent actions proved it. There was an understanding—a care that'd been established, one that hadn't developed into something so powerful as love, though. Love was huge in both meaning and effect, and Kaname didn't exactly see his relationship with the other containing so much of that emotion. But, why would he care for the ex-human? Not once in the past has Zero given him a reason for him to feel any caring feelings. Sure, Zero had helped him defeat Rido and protect Yuki; but he did it all because he wanted the petite girl safe, not because Kaname asked for him to do so.

Kaname made a mental recap of all the times they'd fought. 'Clearly countless times,' he thought with a silent chuckle. There were hardly any good times at all.

He could distinctly remember Zero yelling at Cross-san due to the comments the man had made. Even if those comments weren't for Kaname, he'd been thoroughly amused by them and the bickering between the two. Another was when Zero had drunk from his neck—a feeling awkward, but not unwelcome. He'd later improved, making Kaname quite eager. And the third moment-he hadn't realized it was actually good until a few hours ago. The soft kiss they shared would clearly need to be at the top of the list. 'Funny how things turned out.'

He'd tried to deny it with much effort, but the conclusion was fact—he liked Kiryu Zero, his feelings for Yuki had dimmed to only sister level, and the kiss was unforgettable. Yuki had been almost an obsession to him, so the thought of loving someone else was…strange in his mind; not that he loved Zero or liked...if it could even be called that.

He was still so confused. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen after he'd liberated Zero from his internal prison. Would Zero look at him the same way after their kiss? Probably not. Things could not just go the way they were before after all that has happened. He wasn't aware of the other's feelings on the topic. However, he did know that Hio Akira would pay. Not only had he captured Zero—he'd damaged Kaname's pride in the process.

Kaname was anxious to face his opponent. The power inside Akira was remarkable-almost as powerful as his own. Akira was more powerful than his elder sister, even his uncle, and that, without a doubt, was strange. He was very surprised about Akira's ability to hide his aura and track Zero after several years. His obsession with the silver-haired teen sickened Kaname, and he hoped that Kiryu was still okay.

He shook his head; he'd had enough of the subject for tday. He glanced at his clock. '9:00 pm. Aidou must have found something by now. He's had three hours to find the information.' The blonde was probably taking a break. He barged into Aidou's room without invitation.

"Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed, averting his attention from the tea to his lord.

"Did you find anything? We need to be quick if we expect Kiryu-kun to be saved," Kaname said hastily.

"According to your earlier explanation, Zero's soul somehow appears to be connected with yours. There is some information in that book." Aidou pointed at a crimson book lying innocently on the table. "Nothing else about the soul bond. It is very rare."

"Is it similar to a blood bond?" Kaname inquired.

"It has some things in common like with blood drinking. Here-"Aidou handed Kaname the book, "-this will explain with more details."

"I see." He scanned the pages for 'Sould Bond.' It was near the end of the book, vague with information. But it'd have to do.

_Soul Bond:_

_A rare process of mating consisting of two vampires tying their souls together. It is formed when a vampire of any level drinks the blood of another while an internal, emotional battle takes place. As he/she drinks, emotions are transferred, bonding their souls at once to search for resolve. The time at which the bond is noticed depends on its strength. The more emotions felt during the blood-drinking process, the more connected the souls are._

_Effects:_

_The soul bond is quite similar to a blood bond, both vampires needing each other in order to keep away from insanity. For a soul-bonded vampire, the communication and ability to track his/her partner simplifies, portraying a strong mental connection. When close in distance, snippets of emotions are shared._

_Special Note:_

_One out of ten vampires can form a soul bond, which is absolutely unbreakable._

_..._

Kaname's eyes widened, the book falling from his hands as he himself fell back. Aidou stared at his leader in slight disbelief; the other usually kept his composure so well. Blue eyes stared carefully at Kaname, who was still digesting the information.

"Are you okay?" Aidou asked softly, concerned about his leader.

"I don't know" was the reply Kaname wanted to voice. He was bonded—eternally—to Zero. "I'm fine now, Aidou."

"Good…"

"Thank you for the information; very useful, indeed." It really had been. He now knew why he and Zero could communicate in their dreams.

"My pleasure." Aidou cleared his throat. "Kaname-sama, do you...mind if I ask a question about the situation?" He was dying for an answer.

The leader spared him a glance. "Very well."

Aidou's eyes fell to the floor momentarily before seeking out his leader, hoping that Kaname wouldn't be offended by his question. "What is it you feel with Kiryu Zero? Does Kaname-sama feel closer to Kiryu?"

"My feelings do not concern you, Aidou. All I can say is that a connection exists between Kiryu-kun and I. Anything beyond that is for me to know and you to stay out of." Kaname's voice had been calm, but the icy undertone was impossible to miss.

"Oh…Alright." Aidou's eyes were now on the book. "Are you aware of Kiryu's location? The bond should tell you; if you tell us now, we'll recover him immediately."

"I'm afraid that my answer is no. Hio Akira put up an almost impenetrable barrier; not even the soul bond appears to work around it. Kiryu-kun's presence is off limits for now, though I shall make an effort to seek him out," Kaname explained.

"You have information about Zero?" Yuki's soft-spoken tone emerged from the now open door.

Kaname stared, startled; the girl had appeared undetected. Maybe his mental search for Zero had affected his senses. And now that she'd overheard him, Yuki would want to offer her assistance. 'Absolutely impossible. I can't allow Yuki to risk her life. I'll…I'll tell her more when Zero is safer.'

"Not much, Yuki." Kaname didn't meet her gaze. He was a phenomenal liar, but he knew that it was inevitable; Yuki always saw right through him.

"Yes, you do. You were just now talking to Aidou about a soul bond and some Hio Akira. That sounds like very important information if you ask me," she pressed on insistently, expression put off at being denied the truth.

"We do not want to concern you with this, Yuki. Leave the work to us-."

Yuki shook her head, earthy hair forming a veil around her eyes. "It doesn't concern me? I was the one that asked for help. I want to look for Zero, as well! He's my best friend and protects me through thick and thin; this is the least I should do," she murmured lowly.

"The enemy we are facing is dangerous, Yuki. More so than you'd imagine. A mere human cannot stand a chance," Kaname tried to reason.

"Then at least let me know what's going on. I promise I won't do anything dangerous. Please Kaname-sama!" Yuki begged.

"I think you should tell her," Aidou, who'd been unusually quiet, had finally spoken up.

Kaname considered the option. Yuki promised not to do anything dangerous; perhaps he could spare her some information. She didn't need to know about his and Zero's...kiss. Some details were meant to be left out.

"Very we-." Kaname cut himself off. Zero's presence engulfed his mind; the barrier had been removed. "Aidou will tell you everything. I must go!" Kaname ignored the "Wait!" that erupted from Yuki.

He'd pinpointed Zero's location.

* * *

Akira was once again in Zero's soul—perhaps for the last time. In two hours, the Crimson Moon would reign over the skies, thus making Zero completely his. He couldn't contain his excitement, though his loathing for Kuran hadn't diminished. In the end, however, the silverette wouldn't even remember anything about Kuran, his life at Cross Academy, or the betrayal of his sister. Nothing except Akira and illusions of what life could have been like if Shizuka never tried to get rid of Zero.

He was sitting in Zero's lap; the boy's chin was on the top of his head while pale arms were forcibly wrapped around the raven's waist . Akira had his eyes closed, feeling content at their position.

Zero's feelings were quite the opposite; he would lose his freedom and live in a lie that had Akira invented. All hope about Kaname coming for him was now gone, and his ability of expression or voice was now contained.

"I'm so happy, love," Akira sighed lovingly.

'Good to hear,' Zero sarcastically remarked in his mind. 'You're the only one.'

"You'll finally become mine. No more pain for us; only happiness,"Akira continued.

'False happiness,' Zero thought with irritation.

"What would that Kuran boy say if he knew this? I wish I could see his heartbroken face once you and I have our happily ever after. He's posed no threat whatsoever. This barrier is of no use to me anymore." Akira snapped his fingers, the barrier around them receding.

He kissed the corner of Zero's mouth. "I want you so badly, Zero. I can't wait to make you moan on my bed," he purred vulgarly, overjoyed to see the blush.

"I would hold you so close to me, my pretty flower. Make that pale skin of yours be adorned by that adorable blush of your. I would kiss you everywhere. And when I saw everywhere, I meant everywhere." The passionate words rolled off of Akira's tongue with such ease; Zero was worried.

Akira noticed the darkened expression, releasing a brief chuckle. He gave a sharp nip at Zero's earlobe, the ex-human closing his eyes futilely. "I will not do it now, no matter how tempted I am. All in due time."

'Shut up, you perverted bastard,' Zero cursed in his mind, aware of Akira's mind reading powers and waiting for a remark.

* * *

Akira ignored the comment and glanced at his watch. "I'll be out right now, love. Don't want to miss the big event now. See you later."

In reality, Akira lied on bed next to Zero's body, a familiar aura leaving a prickling feeling down his spine. Kaname was coming for Zero.

"Show me your power, Kuran. This is the only handicap you'll be getting," Akira muttered.

And right then and there, the front door opened with a loud bang, revealing an enraged Kaname Kuran.

TBC...

* * *

What will happen to Zero? Will he be able to keep his soul or will he have it modified? Tel me what do you think in your reviews.

Preview:

"There isn't much time left Kuran. Only five minutes"Akira mocked.

"Five minutes is enough time. I will not let you have him"Kaname launched at Akira, the raven dodging in with ease.

"By the look of things it seems that he will be coming with em after all" Akira said, throwing an energy ball at Kaname. It grazed a small part of Kaname's arm, nothing too serious but it leave a burning feeling in the area.

"Maybe now it seems that way. But I might end up surprising you" Kaname grinned, concentrating part of his energy into a much more powerful ball than the one Akira had. "This will be over now"

Kaname shot the humongous blast at the raven pureblood. There was no way that Akira will be able to dodge that.

Hehe. I am so excited about the next chappy. Please review

Love,

Redmoon1997


	9. Chapter 9

Woah. Chapter 9 is up. The fighting scene is up. Akira vs Kaname. Who will win? FInd out here xD I'm going to write a chapter of another genre and then update Crimson Violet so then I can update once gain this story. Vacation time has finally arrived and that means more updating time.

Note: This chapter in ub-beta-ed but it wll be replaced once it's done being beta-ed ^_~

Disclaimer- I will never ever own Vampire Knight. EVER! T.T

* * *

Chapter 9

"Where did he go?"asked the brunette girl to the blonde vampire. Aidou sat carelessly in his seat, taking a sip from his tea.

"He probably found out Kiryu-kun's location" Aidou said.

"He has?"Yuki smiled. She was entirely sure that Kaname will bring back Zero safely.

"He has"Aidou wrapped both hands around his tea cup and sighed. "Want to hear the information?"

The noble didn't feel up to explaining things over again. he was never one to repeat things. Too bad Kaname-sama had ordered him to do so. Otherwise he would have Yuki already out of the house, doubts and all. He couldn't do that now without being punished.

"Yes" Yuki got comfortable besides Aidou. Something told her that it was going to be a long story.

* * *

Maroon eyes were staring at him with blinding fury that brought amusement in his own eyes. He was happy that the Kuran decided to show. He would have more fun this way. He was eager to see the look on Kuran's face when Zero wakes up with his new memory, rejecting Kuran because of him. All the time he waited will be worth once Zero wakes up.

"Look who decided to show up" Akira blurted.

He received a growl in response, which only increased his amusement.

"Last time I didn't give you a chance to defend yourself. How unfair of me, even though you were touching my property"extra emphasis was put on the word my, a thumb pointing carelessly at Zero without any worry. He wasn't scared at Kuran.

"What gives you the right to call Zero your property?"Kaname spoke at last.

"Destiny"Akira said. "He was my lover first, Kuran. We were lovers in the past. We spent most of our time together. When my sister told me he was dead I felt heart-broken. But I felt that he was somehow alive still. I searched for any sign of him for a year, and right when I was beginning to lose hope I found him again. Even if he didn't remember me I was still drawn to him, and he was drawn to me. If that is not destiny then I don't know what it is" the tone AKira took was firm enough to explain his point.

"You fool"Kaname growled out, "Zero was never drawn to you. It was you who invaded his mind. There is no such thing as destiny. There is only life and reality. And in reality, Zero wants nothing to do with you"

"Oh? "Akira raised his eyebrow. "And how do you even know if Zero is drawn to me or not?"

"He told me himself"

"Pretending not having heard the comment, Akira got closer to Kaname, opening the locket he showed Zero earlier. "You see this? This is proof that we belong together"

Akira felt a deep sting in his cheek, a red mark appearing when the pain did. Kuran had just slapped him.

"Wake up from that fantasy of yours. Zero does not love you anymore" Kaname told Akira in the same firm tone the raven used before.

"I know that"Kaname did not expect that response, or the one that followed it. "He's in love with you"

Kaname's eyes widened. Time slowed down as the words sunk into his head. Kiryu Zero-level D vampire, vampire hunter, moody ex-human- was in love with him? "Impossible"

"Not really. The bond you two have made it possible"Akira said almost happily. "But in an hour t wont matter. He will love me, Kuran. He wont remember his life at Cross Academy, the people he met there or even meeting you. He will love me and me only"Akira's aura started building up, the raven was ready to attack.

Kaname's lips were bared in a thin line, preparing his defense quickly. The aura concentrated on Akira's fist, giving it an unbelievable amount of force that lower ranking vampires have yet to feel. The raven moved forward in a flash, his fist aiming at Kaname's face, but Kaname grabbed it with both hands and slammed Akira to the wall.

"As far as I can tell, of all the opponents I have faced you are far the strongest" Kaname admitted. Blocking that punch still caused some damage to him.

Kaname moved his hands away form AKira's now normal fist. Instead, he formed a death grip around Akira's neck.

"F-Fuck"Akira cursed, trying to free himself from that horrible constriction. Failing miserable, Akira began using some of his powers. He closed his eyes, breathed deep, and next thing he knew he was standing right behind Kaname with two copies on each side, another body much like his own was still in Kaname's hands.

"What the-?"Kaname threw the body he held to the floor and stared at the three clones. Damn. One of them was enough.

"What's wrong Kuran? Too much to handle?"all three Akira teased, much to Kaname's annoyance.

"Not quite" Kaname shot an immense amount of power toward all three Akira, every single one of them disappearing when the power touched their 'bodies'. The unconscious Akira woke up coughing up blood, a hand in his mouth to prevent too much blood getting out.

The battle was only begining and Kaname felt like he was winning. Sure, AKira managed to surprise him with the previous attack but look at him now. The raven was coughing up a lot of blood. Kaname felt confidence inside of him, more than what he ha before. The chances of saving Zero were bigger now. He didn't plan on returning home with empty hands. He was going to win. Not only because he needed to. He also wanted to.

"Not bad"Akira said, whipping away the falling blood from his lips. "Managing to get rid of astral projection in less than a minute. I must say I'm impressed"Akira clapped at Kaname.

So Akira didn't clone himself after all. It was just astral projection. He should have expected it. Akira's specialty was playing tricks.

"Still, it's to early to end this, don't you think?" Akira continued.

Focusing all of his energy into one single form, a sword appeared in Akira's hands. The color of the sword was turquoise blue, a deep glow eminating from it. It wasn't the biggest sword, nor the smallest. It was just the perfect size for Akira to use.

He swung the sword at Kaname, who easily dodged it. There was a lot of energy inside the weapon. A mere touch and he could be easily weakened. He could not afford that right now.

Akira swung the sword once again, Kaname dodged it not so easily this time. Akira managed to rip some of Kaname's clothing. the moves were expert, strong, but not so well thought. Kaname had to find a way to get rid of the sword.

When the sword was coming at him for the third time, Kaname formed a shield with his energy as well. Akira began hitting the shield with countless attacks in order to break it. The shield was too strong whatsoever. Letting out a growl Akira put the sword away.

"You're no fun"the raven complained.

"I don't have to be fun. I just have to defeat you" the brunette replied.

"Is that so?"Akira asked, amusement clear in his deep-yet smooth- voice. "Then it's up to me to make this as much fun as it can be"

Akira aimed a kick at Kaname, who easily dodged. But what the brunette pureblood didn't manage to dodge was the punch he received in his abdomen. Still,e he ignored the pain and shove Akira off of him. With his claws out, Kaname made a gash at Akira's face, blood falling drop by drop from it. His vampires senses should be kicking in right now due to the scent of blood, but he felt so angry that his lust was all tried to sink his claws at Akira's heart, but Akira sent Kaname flying with his powers.

Kaname hit the wall. Hard. All of his body was hurting. Akira noticed that too.

"Hm...I wonder if this would work?"Akira asked to himself. Kaname looked at him confused for a second. He couldn't react when Akira threw himself over at him, lips over the delicious neck of the Pureblood Prince. "Let's see how you taste like"

Akira sunk his fangs in the pureblood's skin, taking large gulps of blood. Kaname tasted delicious, that he could not deny. But it was not the unique taste of Kiryu Zero. Kuran's blood was not good enough for him. When he took the sufficient amount of blood to heal himself faster AKira pulled away from Kaname.

Kaname fell to his knees, his hands supporting his body more than his legs could. He felt slightly weak, but not a big deal. He could still handle Akira with his remaining strength. Kaname gave one quick glance at Zero He has never seen Zero so calmed before in his entire life. The sight was enough to give Kaname more motivation to fight.

Akira had his eyes on another thing. The moon was turning even more red than before. Time was almost up.

"There isn't much time left Kuran. Only five minutes"Akira mocked.

"Five minutes is enough time. I will not let you have him"Kaname launched at Akira, the raven dodging in with ease.

"By the look of things it seems that he will be coming with me after all" Akira said, throwing an energy ball at Kaname. It grazed a small part of Kaname's arm, nothing too serious but it leave a burning feeling in the area.

"Maybe now it seems that way. But I might end up surprising you" Kaname grinned, concentrating part of his energy into a much more powerful ball than the one Akira had. "This will be over now"

Kaname shot the humongous blast at the raven pureblood. There was no way that Akira will be able to dodge that. Or so he thought.

Akira stayed still, his signature smirk on his face as the attack got nearer him.

"Revert"he said, and the attack did what Akira commanded. The blast that was meant for AKira to take was now coming right at Kaname. The impact was strong, a small explosion was caused by it. Smoke was clouding the area, making hard for AKira to see if Kaname was still alive or not. He heard uneasy breathing, that meant that the brunette pureblood was still alive. He stayed in place, Kaname's face was already visible through all the smoke.

Kaname was bleeding a lot. Small cuts were all over his body, the burns not making the pain any more bearable. Akira kept on surprising Kaname. The attack was one of the strngest he has ever launched. It could have killed a dozen of nobles with just a small touch. How could Akira even revert his own attack? He was not feeling so confident anymore.

"H-How?"Kaname asked.

"You mean how I attacked you with your own attack?"Akira asked, and Kaname nodded. Easy, I drank your blood. It gave me the ability to use any attack you sent me against yourself. It's only temporal but useful"

Somehow Kaname managed to get up, trembling legs and all. He was breathing heavily, his lungs working tirelessly to give him his much needed oxygen.

"This is not over. I will...ugh"Kaname clutched his stomach in pain, but ignored it in an instant, "I will take him with me, Hio. He doesn't belong with you anymore"

"Foolish man. You are near your limit and you still wish to oppose my word"Akira kicked Kaname, a cracking sound filled the room.

"The Kuran family always get what they want. We won't ever listen to nuisance like you"Kaname said. His arms were clutching hard his abdomen. there was no doubt that he had broken ribs. Doesn't matter. His pureblood abilities will heal everything fast.

"Last time I checked Rido was also a Kuran. He didn't have what he really wanted. If one Kuran fails, then it won't be a problem for the others as well" Akira said.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Akira broke eye contact with Kaname, checking where the beeping was coming from. The alarm on his cellphone activated.

"It looks like time's up" and just to make sure that hsi words were true, the raven checked the night sky. Yes! The moon was completely red now.

"No"Kaname gasped. Has he really failed?

Blue orbs were directed towards the silverette lying on bed, who was groaning softly and opening his lilac orbs. Akira walked to Zero, who stared at him for the longest time. Not a word was muttered in that time, only silence that made the tension even greater. Then, a soft smile spread in Zero's face.

"Akira" the ex-human mumbled happily, sitting down and burring his fance on Akira's chest.

Akira took Zero's chin delicately with his fingers, his and Zero's face only inches away.

"Anything wrong, my love?" Akira asked.

"No...just a small headache" Zero replied.

Kaname felt his heart breaking at the scene. They looked so...happy. Zero didn't even noticed him there, and Akira clearly forgot about his presence.

"Let me make you forget about it then"Kaname's heart entirely broke when Akira said those words, connecting his lips to Zero in a sweet lip-lock that Zero eagerly responded to. Kaname wanted to jump in between them and just take Zero back home, but if Zero's soul has truly been modified then it would be no use. He was now a stranger in Zero's eyes.

As for Zero, he continued kissing Akira. The kiss turned from a sweet one to a passionate one. Akira's tongue sliding inside of Zero's mouth and dancing alongside Zero's own tongue, exchanging each other's flavor. The silverette noticed a peculiar taste in Akira. It was someone else's blood. And it was delicious.

"From who did you drink blood?"Zero asked when they both pulled away.

"From that pest over there"Akira signaled at Kaname. "He tried to kill you while you were asleep. I came back from a hunt and found him just when he was going to drink all of your precious blood. But don't worry. He won't do anything now. Right, Kuran?" Akira lied.

Kaname was beyond angry. How dare this pathetic pureblood make up such of a story. If only he weren't so weak right now he will show this other pureblood real power. He was foolish to let his blood get taken away. He knew that if that action did not happened then Zero would be saved. One simple mistake and everything got ruined.

"Da-damn you" Kaname muttered lowly.

"Let's go home now, shall we?"Akira asked, picking up Zero.

"What about this vampire?" Zero asked.

Great! Now according to Zero he was just an insignificant vampire.

"Leave him there. I doubt that he would survive the night" Akira told Zero.

"Alright"

The pair took off, leaving a wounded Kaname alone on the floor. His wounds would be all healed by morning, Akira knew that as was not really worried about his injury. He was now more worried about Zero. And besides that, how can he face Yuki knowing that he has failed in fulfilling the request she asked for him to do?

TBC...

* * *

The fight scene sucks. And yeah people, Zero's soul got modified O.O OMG! What will happen next? Here is a small preview

* * *

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that just yet Akira"Zero told him, a blush tinted his cheeks in a beautiful way.

Akira sensed as Zero's heart began thumping faster and faster because of his anxiety. He could tell hat the ex-human was feelign nervous and awkward. He could not have Zero feeling like that now, could he?

"Then at least allow me to pleasure you in another way"Akira requested, hoping for a positive answer.

"I...I don't know if we should do anything like this right now"Zero kept negating. But Akira was stubborn.

"You won't regret this my love. We won't go so far yet" Akira gave Zero a charming smile, one of those smiles that made you fall over the spell of the bearer. He didn't know what Akira had in mind now. If they won't go very far then what does the raven has planned for him?

* * *

And that's the preview. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. And believe me, this has been the fastest update in a while, don't you all agree. So click on the review button that's begging to be clicked. I love you all.

Love,

Redmoon1997


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write. My computer crashed and I had to write this using the Note section of my iPod touch. Thank goodness my brother is working; I managed to get a quick hold of his computer to update this. He won't let me use it ever. So I had to sneak :O Also, I have a Twitter account, in which I will upload a picture of Hio Akira drawn by one of my friends. I am BloodyRedMoon and I am new so I have not so many friends.**

**Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight_ not mine!**

**Note: Rating change to M. Also, chapter now beta-ed by Seraphic Night Star.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Pained, hazel eyes opened slowly, bringing their owner back to the real world. The unwelcome rays of sunlight made their appearance, thus making the weak pureblood blink a couple of times to get adjusted to the sun's dancing glow. As a vampire, mornings usually meant that it was time to sleep, but he had enough rest for now.

He recalled the event that took place not too long ago, knowing that he had failed. Kaname felt disappointed with himself, and the knowledge that he had to go home and explain to his sister what had happened—he could already see Yuki's face filled with sorrow.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka's distant voice came into the scenery.

Kaname, although being a powerful pureblood, had yet to be completely healed from all of his wounds. Akira was by far the most powerful opponent he had ever faced, and the wounds the raven had inflicted upon him would no doubt take a day or so to be completely healed. _Kaname_ _Kuran does not fail at anything, _he thought to himself. Next time the two came face to face, he'd be ready—the stronger of the two. And he would bring Zero back to Cross Academy.

Kaname tried to stand up, but ended up falling to his knee due to lack of energy.

"Kaname!" Takuma rushed over to his friend to offer his support. "What happened?"

"Hio Akira had the upper hand," Kaname said lowly.

Takuma frowned. "Well, you need some rest. You look awful," he stated bluntly.

Kaname stood this time thanks to the other's support, eyeing the rest of the nobles who stood stationary at the entrance. Their eyes flashed red, their fists curled tightly, and their teeth bared to keep themselves under control. He knew that he was the reason for the discomfort. Blood poured from the wounds that tainted his flesh, minute splatters of Hio Akira's blood on his clothing, as well. Two purebloods' blood—maybe even the two most powerful purebloods—were driving the nobles crazy. Takuma, who had been by Kaname's side most of his life, was used to his scent and his self-control was almost flawless. The odor was tempting, but he wouldn't go insane because of it.

Takuma gently placed Kaname's head besides his neck. The pureblood could feel all of the crimson elixir flowing in the blonde's jugular vein, absently licking his lips.

"Drink now," the noble ordered. "You will heal faster."

Kaname was too weak to complain. He sunk his fangs into his friend's neck, drinking large gulps of Takuma's life liquid. Takuma couldn't hold back his trembling when Kaname began draining faster. He saw the jealousy in Ruka's face, the horror in Aidou's eyes, and Shiki and Kain, who wore their usual expressions when the scent of Kaname's blood was weaker.

"Thank you," Kaname said finally, lapping at the soft flesh until the scar had faded.

"Do you need anything else?" Aidou asked the leader.

"Not now." Truthfully, Kaname felt better already. He managed to stand up independently, though he still had energy to regain.

"What are you planning to do about Kiryu?" Ruka asked.

"We'll get him back," he confirmed much to the woman's annoyment. "I can still feel him; the small part of our bond that remains intact is enough. It's not very strong, but that could always be because Hio is with him now."

Kaname was sure that Aidou and Takuma had filled everyone in about his bond with Zero. He was glad of the bond; right now, it was the key to Zero's freedom. Or so he hoped.

"Why can't we leave him be and carry on with _our_ lives? I don't see Kiryu being worth all these problems!" Ruka brushed back a blond strand of hair from her face, indignant that the pureblood was paying more attention to the ex-human than her—not that Kaname paid her much attention to begin with.

"Ruka..." Kain warned her, knowing that the careless comment could cause Kaname to lash out.

"We can't leave him, Ruka, knowing he and I are bonded. I am responsible of him just as much as he is of me," he explained.

"He doesn't care for you as far as I can see!" Ruka was pushing her luck now.

Kaname restrained from slapping her. She was needed for the search and hitting a lady would _not_ be an appropriate thing to do, he told himself mentally.

"The effects of the stone won't allow him." Takuma decided to defend the silveret, thus defending his friend's words.

Ruka growled, but said nothing more.

"What's the plan, Kaname-sama?" Shiki finally spoke.

"First, we head back home and rest. At night, we'll start tracking him using the bond."

"What if the bond is blocked away completely by Hio Akira?" Kain asked.

"Hio Akira is obsessed with Zero, but even he has his limits. The bond will be stronger the farther Zero is from him. That is our advantage."

"We'll continue later then. Let's head home and rest; we're going to need it," Takuma told them, receiving nods from all over the room.

Kaname was the first one to get outside. When he stepped on the grass-coated ground, he signaled the Level B vampires to stop. "I will be the one who tells Yuki about this. Am I clear?"

"Yes," they naturally said in unison.

"Good."

They made their way to Cross Academy, anticipation of the fight coming near and clouding their senses.

* * *

Yoruhime was a famous city known for the shooting stars that appear every month. The nights are beautiful, the sky covered in a black blanket that was adorned by the universe's sparkling tears. The nights were more breathtaking than in any other place. 'The City of Vampires' is how its habitants called Yoruhime. Nturally, vampires were the only inhabitants of the city, wealthy vampires at that. No human was allowed in without being turned into a vampire and being sold as a slave. Purebloods, nobles, and the slaves of the purebloods; those were the social ranks of the city.

Hio Akira, or Fujimori Kiba (that was the name he introduced himself as when he first entered the city) was the proud owner of one of the most elegant and beautiful mansions in the land, isolated from the town but approachable. Guarded by high, iron bars inside awaited paradise. Bushes surrounding water fountains, plants dotted with yellow flowers, and a 'small' dog house, which was the size of an entire living room. One Siberian husky, Rin, resided inside.

The inside of the mansion would leave you in awe. The marmol floor nicely complemented the beige walls. The first floor included the kitchen, living room, dining room, and guest bathroom for staff. On the west side of the living room was a door that led to a pool. The second floor was basically Akira's own room, along with his personal bathroom. The third floor was where all social gatherings were held.

Akira's favorite part was the room, of course. It was enormous; ten glass decors shielded the light bulb, giving the room more light while doing so. A coffee table held a red vase that had no flowers, a television lie in front of a large, leather sofa, and a bookcase sat on the east side of the room. Picture frames from the Japanese culture adorned the plain beige walls, windows were closed down to prevent disturbance, and a bathroom was also on the east side of the room. What Akira liked the most was his dark, wooded bed covered in teal bed sheets, a comfy mattress hidden in them. But he could care less about his fancy bed at the moment—he cared only on the boy he was ravaging.

Wet tongues clashed together in a powerful lip lock, swirling and dancing together with passion. The raven's hands explored the naked torso, loving the feeling of the toned body he was touching. Zero felt hot, panting when he pulled away from their kiss to begin a new one. They were hardening, Akira teasingly rubbing his clothed erection against Zero's own.

Euphoric friction was created between them was unstoppable. Teasing fingers twirled around Zero's pink nipple over and over. It hardened deliciously. So Akira replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking the pink spot, an action that caused Zero's fingers to grip the bed sheets hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Akira grinned, twirling the nipple with his tongue, and then giving it a playful nibble.

Akira's hands traveled downwards, slipping inside Zero's pants—even inside his underwear—and found what he was looking for. A sticky substance began spilling on his hand, hard, hot flesh being the cause of it.

"Akira!" It wasn't a moan. Zero wanted to tell him something.

"Yes?" Akira asked, slipping his hand away.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that just yet, Akira." Zero told him, a blush tinted his cheeks in a beautiful way.

Akira sensed as Zero's heart began thumping faster and faster because of his anxiety. He could tell that the ex-human was feeling nervous and awkward.

Not wanting the other to feel that way, Akira searched his mind for a substitution. "Then at least allow me to pleasure you in another way," Akira requested, hoping for a positive answer.

"I...I don't know if we should do anything like this right now." Zero kept negating.

But Akira was stubborn. "You won't regret this, my love. We won't go so far yet." Akira gave Zero a charming smile, one of those smiles that made you fall over the spell of the bearer. He didn't know what Akira had in mind now. If they wouldn't go very far, then what did the raven have planned for him?

Akira's hand was repositioned in his pants quickly. However, the silveret knew that his body was demanding something. Release was a _must_. Although he had to admit something felt off—not right. When those thoughts came into mind, he pushed them away, cringing when pants were being slid down.

"Akira! I'm serious!" Zero angrily said.

"So am I."

"Sto...stop!" To his horror, the raven was about to take off his boxers.

"I will make you feel so good, though." Akira gave Zero a sloppy kiss. He could get a better view of the bulge hidden beneath the cloth—not a full view but still a good view. With his index finger he began touching it, getting pretty excited himself.

Zero's erection twitched a little, a good sign so far. He could smell Zero's juices already, salty with a mixture of Zero's unique essence. Sweat rolled from both their foreheads to the bed, the pinned boy panting heavily, a cute blush spread across his cheeks and his hormones were demanding for more.

Finally, the boxers were off and the full view Akira wanted of the boy's most private area was received by a blue, lustful gaze. Pre-cum was dripping like a cascade, wetting Zero's dick to make it even more inviting. Akira's tongue ran over his dry lips, anticipating the fun he'd have.

"Ah!" moaned Zero, Akira's index finger teasing the tip of his swollen member. That simple touch felt so intense, so damn good. And still so off.

"You like this." The raven began pumping the erection, hand recovered in the slick substance dripping from his new lover.

Zero's eyes rolled to his back, the dry feeling of fingers replace by the wetness of Akira's tongue lapping on his dick as if it were a popsicle. The intensity was surreal, the way this simple action could bring this sensation that made him shiver. And when the whole mouth was wrapped around his member...he lost it.

He bucked his hips without even realizing, wanting a lot more. Involuntary moans kept escaping pink lips; a scream also made its way out when Akira hummed, sending vibrations through his body.

Akira took the member in, then out, then in, then out, formatting a pattern. He could feel that Zero was about to cum. Just a little longer and...

"Ahh!" Zero screamed, his juices shooting into Akira's mouth, which the pureblood swallowed eagerly.

Akira pulled away, French kissing Zero so the hunter could taste himself. But the both pulled away fast. Mostly because of something Zero felt against his leg.

"You have a little problem there." Zero pointed at the bulge in Akira's pants.

"Are you going to take care of it?"

Zero nuzzled his nose against Akira's neck. "Yes."

"Then I won't stop you."

* * *

After finishing their activities, both vampires cuddled together on the large bed. They were flushed, sweaty, and most of all... satisfied.

"I could get use to this," commented Akira, massaging Zero's scalp.

"Yeah."

"If you were this passionate over a blow job, then I can't wait to see how you are when I finally take you," said Akira, earning a punch in the arm in return.

"Don't say things like that!" Zero scolded " Pervert pureblood"

"You like it," Akira teased.

"I wonder why." And he _did_ wonder why. Something didn't feel right, but then again...nothing is perfect.

To be honest, the silveret didn't remember some things at all. He'd yet to ask Akira about the strange gem on his chest, not recalling how or why he had it. _When did it suddenly appear?_

He remembered some things. Like how Akira saved him after Shizuka went mad, or how they both moved here for safety, and even pointless dates they had enjoyed. But there were black holes in his memory. Like the brunet man. It was the first time he saw him and he felt something strong pulling him towards him.

"Zero?" Said person blinked, staring at the raven that called his name.

" Are you okay, love? You spaced out for a while," Akira asked.

"It's nothing." Zero brushed away the question.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"Akira's voice was so soft and sincere...

"I know." His chest tightened as he murmured those words.

"Then how about you tell me what's bothering this hard head of yours, hm?" Akira poked Zero's head.

Zero scowled. "I have nothing to say."

"You do," stated Akira. "You just hate sharing your problems with others.

Zero smiled. Of course Akira knew that, yet he still continued to press the matter.

"Akira, I'm tired. I was thinking about tonight, about what happened between us," lied Zero.

Akira believed it, fortunately. He pulled Zero closer to his own body, hugging him. "Let's stay like this for a while."

"Alright."

"Oh, before I forget to tell you. We are going to town tomorrow. I have some... business to take care of." Akira told his lover.

_"Hn,"_ grunted a sleepy Zero.

Akira kissed his forehead softly. "Goodnight…"

* * *

**Tbc...**

**Done. Written completely by iPod. Review please. I need encouraging.**

Preview-

"Sorry!" Zero apologized, kneeling down to help pick up the things he caused the poor girl to drop.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you for a long time, you idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Not even Kaname-sama was able to find you, considering you are bonded and all that!" the brunette began rambling.

_This girl is crazy,_ thought Zero. "Er...do I know you?" the silveret awkwardly asked.

The girl looked taken aback. "Yes. Don't you remember me?"

"I am confident that I have never seen you before. I would have remembered someone like you." Seriously, Zero had never heard of someone who rambled like this girl.

"Zero..." the girl stared at him sadly, "I know you. What happened to you? Why can't you remember me?"

-End preview.

**Man, my fingers hurt. Click on the review button for Kaname to save Zero...eventually.**

**Love,  
Redmoon1997**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Damn bastard" Zero cursed, walking on the lone streets of the city. "Leaving me all alone on this unknown city with nothing to do"

Many people walked by him, noticing his discomfort but not caring about it (they had their own lives to take care of). It was humid, rain had graced the streets not so long ago, and there was a faint _splash_ sound every time Zero took a step. The city light reflected on the water drops that were on the glass windows from shops or cars, thus making the city look livelier and beautiful.

He has been walking around for an hour or so. The bastard pureblood wouldn't be back until midnight. This meant he had to humor himself for three hours. Having nobody to spend his time with and knowing nothing about this place Zero found himself to be doomed in complete boredom.

"Why didn't I stay at home?" he asked himself.

He really should have. If it weren't for Akira having the keys to their car he would have taken off by now. But the pureblood didn't want him to stay. Akira wanted for Zero to take some fresh air-and Zero wanted that too. Just not…alone.

He kept walking forward; discovering what lies ahead of the road became his temporary goal. There has to be something in this city to kill time. Thanks to his vampire hearing he could hear the people mumbling things about him, about his unusual silver hair and lilac eyes. So much annoying people. Even vampires themselves didn't spare the secretive comments. But he shrugged off the comments. Looking for any kind of trouble that could easily be caused by him snapping at any of this people was not a good idea.

The silverette stopped, something finally catching his attention. The mall of the city was right in front of him. That meant that he could buy a good book to read and buy a cup of coffee afterwards. Zero wasn't a big fan of malls but he didn't have much of an option.

He pushed the door open, marveling the simplicity of the decoration inside the building. He expected something more extravagant, like the rest of the city. Doesn't matter. The simpler, the better.

He looked around, trying to find the book store. He saw a woman getting out from one of the stores, bag full of books in her hands. Finding it was easier than he thought. He made his way over the store when…

* * *

Yuki was currently running some errands that Cross asked her to do. There was a festival coming up and Yuki is in charge of decorations and invitations. She has been working non-stop ever since she received the order, and now was buying some supplies to make the perfect invitation for both Day Class and Night Class students. Cross told her that he chose her cause nobody understood the taste of both classes as the female prefect, but Yuki knew that her adoptive father was trying to take her mind off of Zero.

She felt useless, Zero was in danger and she was working on a small activity that came out of the blue. Her faith is in Kaname, he never has failed her, but Zero has been gone for so long. She even missed his sarcastic replies and common frowns. Life wasn't the same without her best friend. She wished she could do something so badly, it hurts. Cause she is just a weak human who doesn't stand a chance against a powerful pureblood. Even if she tried she would only manage to get in the way and make things worse.

The best she could do now is wait and hope.

"Better get going now" she muttered.

The brunet girl was kind of tired. Spending a whole day at the mall takes a lot of energy from you. She lost herself in her own thoughts, memories of how Zero would complain about her not making up her mind about what to order for lunch came into her mind. He would spend the whole day with her just to make her happy, and she couldn't help but smile brightly at that.

To many people the bond she and Zero had could be seen as love. Not friendly love, but love-love. Some have already made the mistake. But it's nothing like that. Their bond consists in a powerful brother/sister relationship filled with protectiveness, kindness and the knowledge that they could always count on the other whenever they needed, cause as they grew together they mainly had each other for support, alongside Cross and Kaname.

Feeling slightly depressed with thinking about the past the girl brushed of the thoughts. She focused her attention on holding the papers in her hands and moving forward when…

"Ow" she fell on the floor after colliding with some stranger. The papers fell on the floor besides her, some crumbled a little.

"Sorry" a familiar voice apologized. She felt a figure kneeling down to help pick up the things he caused the poor girl to drop. And then she saw him.

Zero, or at least a man who looked just like Zero, had just ran into her. He was picking up the papers he caused to drop, an annoyed expression invaded his featured but it was a common thing to see on him.

Yuki remained on the floor, staring wordlessly at the siilverette. Was this real? Was her mind playing tricks on her?

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you for a long time, you idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Not even Kaname-sama was able to find you, considering you are bonded and all that!" Yuki began to ramble, saying all the things that came into her mind.

_This girl is crazy,_ thought Zero. "Er...do I know you?" the silverette awkwardly asked, helping the girl get in her feet and handing her the pile of papers he picked up.

The girl looked taken aback. "Yes! Don't you remember me?"

"I am confident that I have never seen you before. I would have remembered someone like you." This girl was a very random person.

"Zero..." the girl stared at him sadly, "I know you. What happened to you? Why can't you remember me?"

Zero looked taken aback, finally taking interest in Yuki.

"You know my name" he stated. "How do you know it?"

"We grew up together" Yuki said, looking at Zero with watery eyes. "We've known each other for a long time. I'm Yuki!"

"I don't recall meeting you" Zero muttered, scanning Yuki up and down as if to try to force a memory into his head. Nothing.

"But we have worked so hard trying to find you" Yuki knew Kaname and the others were still doing so. It would seem wrong to leave Zero here now that she found him.

The vampire Aidou told her about, Hio Akira was his name?, he probably brainwashed Zero or something. This Zero was her Zero, rigid when in public, but still has a soft glint in his eyes that makes whoever knows him feel calm and safe when he's around. The same frown that occupied his face whenever he learned something that he wasn't expecting or after receiving an annoying task…he had it. Not to mention the name. Yuki may be naïve and oblivious to a lot of things, this wasn't one of them.

"I wasn't lost in the first place" Zero respond. He was lost in this town but not from her. He was lost, far away from his lover, not this girl he happened to run into. "I'm sorry miss but I have to leave" he began but stopped himself.

The poor girl, something about her broken face made him want to stay. It felt so uncomfortable, feeling this way towards a stranger. He had the urge to hug her like a big brother would do if his sister was ever in trouble, anything to make that expression go away and never come back.

She looked so certain about knowing him as well. When she saw him, even if she was shocked, she smiled so brightly. There was no way she was lying…but she was. Because there was no way his own memory could lie to him. His whole life has been based on being born, living happily with his family, a random vampire assassinated his family and Akira comforting him in his hour of need until the present time.

WAIT!

Now that he thought about it, he noticed his memory had blank spaces, a hollow feeling that was too big to notice. He could have met Yuki and forgot about it, his memory of her lost for who knows how long. The situation fit, but he wasn't sure if that's what was happening. There was a fifty percent chance he made the correct assumption.

The girl saw that he stopped and held onto his arm. "Wait a moment" she softly told the silverette.

Seeing Zero was not responding Yuki took it as a sign he was waiting for her to continue. "Can you at least have some coffee with me? Please" she pleased.

Zero scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to do right now. He _is_ bored. There was nothing to lose by buying a cup of coffee with Yuki.

"Fine" he responded indifferently.

On the way Zero took out his cellphone, typing a text on it.

_To: Akira_

_Meet me at the food section of the local mall. I'm hanging out with someone there. Don't ask who. TTYL…_

Clicking on the _Send_ button he put away his cellphone, focusing on the road and giving himself a pat on the back for not tripping.

He ended ordering a caramel macchiato, Yuki ordering a chocolate one. No food, just a cup of coffee to help them relax and stay awake. For some reason Zero had a hard time staying awake at night and, considering he is a vampire, that is rare.

"So…" Yuki started, trying to break the obvious tension between them. "Have you been alright this past two weeks?"

"I've been fine"

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No"

"Do you plan to go back to Cross Academy?"

"Go back where?" Zero asked.

"So you don't remember that either" Yuki looked disappointed again.

Zero drank more of his coffee, ignoring the uncomfortable stares he was getting from noble vampires around the section. Damn those high ranking bastards. He hated those who discriminated easily, judging a person for what it is and not letting them prove that even Level D can be worthy to be acknowledged in the vampire society.

"You say we grew up together" Yuki nodded. "You know my name. Talk like you have known me for a long time. Say I need to return to some place called 'Cross Academy'…"

"What's your point?" Yuki cut him off, anticipation taking over her.

"It's hard to believe you are lying. You look like such a trustworthy person, although it could all be an act" Zero considered. Yeah, maybe Yuki did some research on him or something. But why? "Let's assume that we really did grew up together. Why can't I remember any of it?"

"Kaname-sama told me you were taken away by another pureblood" Yuki responded.

"How do you know about vampires?"

"There are vampires in 'Cross Academy'. We used to be prefects"

Zero hummed.

"For your previous statement…I wasn't taken away by any pureblood. I live with one" Zero said. "On my own will" he added.

Yuki bit her lip, not feeling at ease in this section. If only Kaname were here…

He would know what to do.

"Kaname-sama and Aidou-san told me about a stone that could re-write memories or something like that. Do you know anything about a stone?" judging by Zero's face Yuki knew that she was right.

"A stone you say?" Zero asked. He unbuttoned the higher part of his shirt, showing an odd-looking gem. "Something like this?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Yuki, earning confused stares from the other people. She shrunk a little in her seat and murmured more low. "That has to be it"

"I don't think so. This gem was given to me by Akira as a sign of…er…" Zero was blushing madly. He didn't want to tell what that gem meant for him.

"A sign of what?"

He had to tell, otherwise Yuki will keep bothering him. That didn't sound so good in his ears.

"A sign of…mating" he almost chocked out.

"Oh…"

Taking the last sip of her macchiato, Yuki placed her cup down the table. Maybe Kaname's research was wrong. For all she knew, Zero and Akira could have been in love and the only way they could mate would be through that stone, altering Zero's memories for unknown reasons without him wanting to. But mating required a blood bond, and Zero and Kaname were already mated in a stronger way. Something didn't click here.

"Do you remember when he gave you the stone?" Yuki asked.

"I do. It was a month ago or so" Zero looked at the stone as the flashback hit his head. "It took some time to take effect but it was worth it"

"That can't be true. Your memory was altered, he made you believe that. A month ago you were in Cross Academy with us, your friends. All the Night Class has spent these two weeks you've disappeared searching for you. Akira isn't your mate. Kaname is" Yuki said, and the last part came out so clearly…so easily…like it was the natural thing to say.

"Is that what you think girl?" a new voice asked from behind.

"Akira. What are you doing here? You told me you weren't coming back until twelve o' clock. Last time I checked it was ten thirty nine" Zero asked surprised.

"I received your text. There is no way I'm going to leave you alone with a stranger" he smiled at Zero, ruffling his hear in a teasing matter.

"Possessive much" the ex-human grumbled.

Akira chuckled. "You know me too well" and his smile vanished as soon as he turned to Yuki. "What were you saying earlier?"

"I…um…he was…I am just…" the ability to speak was suddenly lost or Yuki. She was finally meeting Hio Akira, and he was terrifying.

"Don't you know who she is?" Akira asked his lover.

"Apparently, she's Yuki" Zero said matter-o-factly.

"Yes. She is the younger sister of Kuran Kaname, the man who almost took you away from me" Zero looked at him confused for a moment. "When you woke up a couple of days ago. The brunette man who was completely beaten up"

"W-what?" Yuki stuttered. "Kaname-sama is hurt?"

"He should be fine. His little fan club came to his aid moments later. He wanted to take Zero away from me" Akira said, taking a seat next to Zero, nuzzling his face in his lover's neck. "He failed miserably"

"Impossible" Yuki shook her head. Kaname was unbeatable.

"He was pathetic. The fight could have lasted longer. Oh well" Akira shrugged. "You will be coming with me. I can't have you helping that brother of yours stealing away my precious iris now, can't I?"

"Don't call me that, idiot" Zero snapped at me. "Let her go Akira. She has done nothing wrong"

"She has done nothing wrong…yet. But she would have called Kuran in no time. He would come for you, try to take you away from me. That I cannot allow. We're leaving and she will be imprisoned, I will not be taking any risk" taking Yuki by the wrist, Akira led the way out of the mall.

"Let me go" Yuki yelled, struggling to get free from the strong grip.

People noticed what was happened and did nothing. Akira was a pureblood. His word was law, his actions unquestioned.

All Zero could do was watch as the girl helplessly tried to obtain freedom.

"Sorry" he mouthed at her, and she understood. This was not Zero's fault.

That night Cross/Kuran Yuki was also captured.

TBC…

* * *

Something about this chapter didn't feel right. I made you wait for this . Oh well…this is all I have for now.

* * *

_"I should have left the moment I gave you your supplies. Then you wouldn't be in this problem" Zero's head lowered, his bangs hiding away his eyes in shame._

_"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know Akira was going to do this" Yuki paused. "Neither did I"_

_"Sometimes I really want to hit him hard with a bat. The idiot thinks he can just control my life. But I know he means well" even while saying bad thing about Akira, Zero managed to find a way to defend him._

_"He was right in something though. I do know Kaname" Yuki told him._

_"You do?" Zero asked. So Yuki was against him and Akira after all._

_"But Kaname is not the bad guy. He cares for you Zero. He really does. These weeks he has been so distressed, more than what he would ever admit" said Yuki._

_"I won't believe that. I don't think you are a bad person, but I could be wrong. As I said, I don' t know you Yuki" Zero handed Yuki the tray of food._

* * *

There. Finished this chapter. Thank goodness. My neck hurts. REVIEW to make my neck feel better pleaaase!

Love,

Redmoon1997


	12. Chapter 12

Due to personal reasons I couldn't mention I was forced to put my ff account on HIATUS. I'm back now and I hope that you all still remember this story.

Un-betaed

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Can you feel him?" Takuma asked Kaname.

"No." Kaname replied.

"I feel like we're on a wild goose chase," Ruka commented. They had been searching for a week, sleeping only two hours per day and having no time to rest, and there was still no sign of the silverette. She was annoyed. Having to waste her time looking for someone he detested, truly irritating. "I don't think he'll be found."

"Careful with what you say Ruka," warned Takuma. Kaname's mood was at its limit and he didn't feel like calming down an angered pureblood.

"Whatever. I just want to find Kiryu and get this over with," she said.

"You and me both," Aido said. The search was becoming tiring. They barely had time to feed out of the tablets; it wouldn't be long before one collapsed.

"If you all stop complaining and focus on the task we might be able to find him faster. I don't have the patience to deal with your cranky temper," Kaname told them.

The way the pureblood said that, his tone so low that it was dangerous, immediately shut everyone up. Well, everyone except Takuma.

"It's your fault we are in this mood," the blonde said, catching Kaname off-guard by the comment.

"How is it my fault?"

"By making us search with not a minute to rest. I understand that Kiryu is in danger and that you want to find him fast but we are vampires, not machines. We need to rest. If things keep up like this we won't be able to focus on our task due to exhaustion," explained Takuma. He knew Kaname was also tired and that the brunette was stubborn to accept it.

Kaname sighed. He didn't want to delay the search, Akira having the advantage from the very beginning, but there was no choice. He, too, felt exhausted. Perhaps that was the reason he couldn't feel Zero's aura. He stopped running, feeling his legs getting heavier and breathing got harder. The nobles were in the same condition.

"Very well. We'll rest for three hours," Kaname told them. Takuma frowned.

"We need more than that," the blonde complained. The other nobles nodded in approval.

"A day will be enough," Shiki said, breaking his usual silence.

"There is a town near. I can smell a bunch of people in that direction." Akatsuki pointed north-west, where he felt the town was.

"We can rest there for the rest of the day," said Aidou.

A day was too long of a wait for the pureblood. However, he had to look after the nobles. They have put up with him all this time and the least he could do was to grant their request.

"Let's go. Only a day though. We'll continue as soon as we are all full rested" he said at last.

"That's all we are asking for now," Takuma smiled in satisfaction.

Without any other word, the vampires ran to the city with their remaining energy.

* * *

Back at Akira's mansion in Yoruhime, Akira was in a secluded room where Yuki was being kept. No windows, a door with a lock, no computer, no phone, not a single thing that could aid her at escaping. She struggled when he dragged her here, futile attempts from her part. Akira was surprised; he was expecting her to put up a bigger fight with her being Kaname's sister and all. Her vampire side must still be dormant.

The girl was shivering uncontrollably, her eyes showing every bit of fright she felt at the moment. The sight made the raven pureblood feel amusement. Such a powerful being this girl was and this is how she behaved? Yuki was an embarrassment to the Kuran family just like her fool of a brother. Although Kaname did put a descent fight…

"What do you want with me?" Yuki finally had the courage to ask.

"Nothing. A weakling like yourself won't help my reasons," replied Akira, looking repulsively at Yuki.

Yuki was offended by being called weak but kept her mouth shut. She had to keep herself from angering the intimidating pureblood.

"Why keep me here then? I see no reason for you to retain me here if I'm of no use to you."

"Isn't it obvious _Yu-ki?" _The way Yuki's name came out of Akira's mouth sounded like a taunt. Yuki wondered how could Zero stand being with such a bastard, with or without being controlled.

She shook her head.

"I can't let you wander off to your vampire friends after you saw where Zero is. I don't feel like moving away just yet, nor fighting with Kaname again. Holding you here seems like the easiest way to go," he explained boredly.

"Even if you keep me here Kaname will find us. He's not one to give up easily." The fear Yuki felt towards Akira was fading away, being replaced with irritation and hatred towards the man.

"Neither am I," Akira said firmly, his gaze darkening just a little. "When the time comes, I'll be ready. No one will ruin what I have worked so hard for."

"That's what you think. Don't underestimate Kaname-sama!" Yuki exclaimed, defending her idol.

He snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets, mocking tone on again.

"I think I'm beyond that point. You know, after defeating him and all."

He felt a sting at his cheek. The girl just dared to slap him.

"I won't allow you to talk bad about him." Yuki told him.

He raised his hand to his cheek, staring at Yuki emotionlessly.

"So you do have a flare in you." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Never raise a hand against me. Like they say, an eye for an eye."

Akira raised his hand, ready to smack the girl on the face, but he felt another strong hand stopping him, taking his wrist in a firm hold. Akira looked to the person holding him.

Zero.

"I don't care how much she annoys you, I won't let you hit her," the ex-human told his lover, much to said lover's dismay.

"She hit me, love. I was only planning to teach the prisoner how to behave."

Zero scowled, releasing Akira's arm from the tight grip.

"Don't call her prisoner. Seriously, just because you have a problem with her brother doesn't mean you have the right to take her away," the silverette scolded the raven. "I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

"It's only illegal if I get caught."

Zero looked incredulously at Akira.

"You have a messed up logic," he said.

"I don't deny it. That's a part of me you love." Akira leaned to kiss Zero, feeling gloomy when Zero leaned out of the way to avoid the kiss.

"Not in the mood," was Zero's excuse for his action. Akira wasn't satisfied with the answer. The stone was supposed to make Zero love him, love the things he did to him. Denying Akira anything meant that something was off.

"Why did you come here anyway? You have no business with this girl," Akira asked him.

"I had to make sure you didn't hurt Yuki. Clearly, I came at the right time. Plus, I brought her food," he signaled at a tray filled with food at a small table near the entrance of the room. "Can't have her starving to death."

"She's a prisoner Zero," Akira pointed out. "You don't have to feed her anything."

"I want to." He did. That's one of the few things he could do to quench his guilt. Funny, feeling so close to a strange girl that, none less, seemed to know a lot about him.

Akira looked incredulously at Zero, a sigh of defeat leaving his lips as he knew that discussing this with the stubborn ex-human will be a waste of time on his part. He had other things to attend to than an annoying Kuran.

"Don't spoil her much," Akira said at last. "You can feed her but that's all. She is my prisoner. That means that what happens to her all depends on me. Understood?"

Zero nodded.

"See you later love," Akira waved goodbye at Zero, leaving the room. He had something important he had to check.

Zero stared at the door after Akira left, noticing something strange on the raven's behavior. Akira was always strange though, so maybe it was all in his imagination.

"I should have left the moment I gave you your supplies. Then you wouldn't be in this mess." Zero's head lowered, his bangs hiding away his eyes in shame.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know Akira was going to do this," Yuki paused. "And neither did I."

"Sometimes I really want to hit him hard with a bat. The idiot thinks he can just control my life. But I know he means well," even while saying bad things about Akira, Zero managed to find a way to defend him.

"He was right in something though. I do know Kaname," Yuki told him.

"You do?," Zero asked. So Yuki was against him and Akira after all.

"But Kaname is not the bad guy. He cares for you Zero. He really does. These weeks he has been so distressed, more than what he would ever admit," said Yuki.

"I won't believe that. I don't think you are a bad person but I could be wrong. As I said, I don't know you Yuki." Zero handed Yuki the tray of food.

"Thanks," she muttered, a small smile of gratitude gracing her features.

It wasn't much. Some rice balls and a nice beverage, enough to satisfy her hunger. She took a bite, her taste buds tingling at the delicious taste. She knew Zero made them himself. She recognized the unique taste everywhere after growing up with the silverette and all. Even with his memories re-written, he still cooked. Yuki was glad that at least one thing hasn't changed.

An awkward silence occupied the room, Zero not knowing what to say and Yuki focusing on eating her meal. The tension was there, not making things any easier for the two.

With one last bite, Yuki set the tray on the floor along with the cup. Zero sat down on the bed that Akira provided her, which was rather uncomfortable. He knew the raven would threat Yuki like garbage, something he had to try and prevent. Finally deciding that silence wasn't going to help, Yuki decided to break it.

"You say that I'm a stranger, that you don't know me. Yet you're still treating me with kindness."

"Because you didn't do anything bad to be kept under these conditions. Not that I know of anyway," Zero said. "Knowing someone bad doesn't mean that you are bad."

"Kaname-sama isn't bad!" Yuki said again. "Akira is lying to you about that."

"Enough of this," said Zero. He was tired of hearing of this subject.

But Yuki was not going to drop the subject. Oh no. She was far from doing so.

"What did Kaname-sama do anyway for you to hate him?"

"I don't remember much," Zero admitted. "I've only seen him once. He and Akira had a fight. Akira told me that he wanted to take me away by force."

"Well, he wanted to take you away but he was planning on saving you."

"I don't need to be saved. I'm good here."

"No you're not. Can't you understand that Akira is controlling you?" Yuki sounded desperate, trying to make her point clear. "The life you're living now is not real. This is what Akira wants, what you were forced to accept. You have to remember!"

"I think you need some rest to stop speaking of this nonsense. Goodnight." Zero made his way to leave as well.

"Goodnight…" Yuki's voice held sadness. So much sadness that Zero felt the urge to comfort her, like a big brother helping his little sister forget a nightmare.

He left the room, making sure to lock the door to prevent her from escaping. He went to his' and Akira's room, letting himself fall to the bed. Yuki's words were getting to him. He trusted Akira with his life, and yet Yuki's words brought a familiar feeling. As if the holes in his memory could be filled with what the girl was saying.

He thought about Kaname, the man he saw a few weeks ago. Whenever the man crossed his mind he felt warm but that warmth was accompanied by mixed emotions that made him just want to scream. There was something about him that was hard to understand. He knew he should hate the man, Akira gave him plenty reasons to do so, yet when he thought about Kuran Kaname he just felt…odd.

He shouldn't even be thinking about him. No matter what Yuki said, or what his mind was trying to tell him, Kaname was his enemy. The reason they were in this place was to hide from him.

What was that about him being controlled anyway? He was a man of free will. He had control over his actions. The girl was insane. Akira wouldn't do something as horrible as taking away his will…would he?

He shook his head. He shouldn't be doubting his mate. No matter how strange Akira is action, Zero still loved him.

Deciding to stop letting his mind think such troublesome thoughts, Zero closed his eyes. Sleep would come hard this night but he could wait. He needed his mind rested.

* * *

Damn Kurans, always interfering with his plans. The girl was going to become a trouble. He had to keep her and Zero from bonding, or else she could spark some of Zero's old memories into him.

"Unacceptable," he grunted, punching a tree in front of him and caused it to fall to the ground, landing on the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

A group of humans was nearby, curious about the source of the noise.

Akira grinned. He knew the girl was right about something. Kaname wasn't going to give up until Zero was in his arms. Time to start preparations. A battle was approaching and he requires some underlings to fight alongside him. Good thing he was a pureblood. He can turn humans into vampires and easily control them. They would aid him in a fight, whether they wanted to or not.

The group that was close by will have the honor to be the first.

He ran to them, biting hard onto the first neck he could find. A young woman in her early twenties let out a pained scream, her friends looking in horror. They began stuttering, unable to form coherent words. Akira gulped some of her blood. It was nothing special, a pretty average flavor if you asked him but it satisfied some of his thirst. He pulled away, wiping away the blood from his hand with the back of his hands.

He stared at the rest of the group, grinning like a maniac. The glint in his eyes was terrifying. It was one of a predator ready to get his prey. The humans knew they had reached their end.

"Who's next?"

TBC…

* * *

There you have it. Review please.

~o~o

_Preview:_

"_Zero," the pureblood whispered relieved. He took tentative steps towards the ex-human, afraid of provoking a negative reaction but not being able to contain himself from wanting to embrace him._

"_Stay away from me," the silverette shouted alarmed, backing away from the brunette approaching him._

_The brunette looked pained when Zero said that but brushed it away, determination crossing his features._

"_No," he firmly stated, embracing a surprised Zero and caressing his scalp in a soothing way. "I won't let you go away again."_

_He had so much he wanted to talk about with him. So many things he wanted resolved. This was his chance. The long-awaited opportunity._

_~o~o_


	13. Chapter 13

Here is another chapter. I'm glad to see that many of you are still reading my story. Here is a quick update.

Un-betaed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Chapter 13

Zero was walking around the mansion, having just left Yuki's room. Bringing food to her had become a routine; he had Akira's permission to do it so he was glad that he didn't have to sneak around to see her because there was no way he was going to let the poor girl starve.

He wasn't looking ahead, eyes focusing on the floor as thousands of thoughts invaded his head. This caused him to bump into a maid. Strange, He has never seen her around before. She must be new.

"I apologize," the maid said as she bowed and left to resume her duties.

He kept staring at her. She wasn't the only new girl he had seen around, or person for that matter. Lately, new servants have been appearing in the mansion. They all claimed to be working for Akira so Zero brushed off the weird vibe he got from the new servants. But there were so many. The mansion was big and all but it didn't need this many servants.

Akira was going out a lot at night too. Ever since Yuki was brought here the pureblood left to who-knows-where every day at the same time. Zero confronted Akira about it too. He only smiled at him and told him not to worry. Of course, that phrase made him worry more.

Akira was up to something. That was something Zero was sure of. Whatever the raven was planning couldn't be good. Akira had many enemies and many ways to destroy them. Zero understood how Akira's mind mostly worked. He can be a good guy but mess with him and you got yourself a messed up enemy. In fact, Zero was sure that whatever Akira was planning involved Kuran Kaname. Akira seems to hate the pureblood prince with such a passion that it would be hard to believe that Akira is out to fight with someone else.

However, Zero wasn't sure if this was the case. Perhaps the raven is busy with business and not plotting the destruction of another. He hoped for the latter option. He knew that if Akira got into trouble then that would mean trouble for Zero as well, even if Akira tells him to stay out of it he knows well how stubborn Zero can be.

'_Enough worrying,' _Zero thought. Worrying seemed like the only thing he could do nowadays. _'I need some fresh air.'_

He headed to the front door of the mansion, putting his hands on the door handle.

"Where does the young master is going?" The question came from one of the maids.

"I'm planning to take a stroll around town Katsuko." Zero replied.

"Akira-sama ordered not lot let you step out of the mansion grounds," Katsuko responded, her tone as cold as any other vampire working for his lover. He needed to be around people with free minds, not emotionless puppets he was forced to see every day.

"Like I care," scoffed the silverette.

A tiny frown threatened to cross Katsuko's features but she didn't let it show. Her face remained void of emotion.

"I'm sorry young master but Akira-sama's orders are absolute. You won't leave."

"Try and stop me then."

The maid did try to stop him, all attempts were futile. Zero was stronger and faster and –without breaking a sweat- got away from the house in an instant.

He made it into the city without any distractions, the noise of people's chatter were music to his ear. He was a person that loved silence but this was a nice change of atmosphere after being surrounded by nothing but silence. A tiny smile crept his lips. He forgot how refreshing it was to be surrounded by society.

He walked around, keeping a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of the rays from the afternoon sun that made contact with his skin. It felt nice. Relaxing. He hasn't been able to feel like this for a while. To his dismay, all good things in life never lasted long.

He reached an empty part of the city, where the poorest residents lived. He began feeling faint, his body trembling insanely, forcing the ex-human to fall to the floor.

"What's happening?" Zero asked to himself, alarmed by the sudden turn of events.

His vision was flashing, causing him a massive headache. He raised his hands to his head, clutching it in a poor effort of trying to stop what was happening. Thousands of pictures played in his mind, all blurry and unrecognizable, all wanting to get into Zero's mind at once. He wanted to know so badly what his mind was trying to tell him, he wanted it so bad that it almost hurt. Something inside him forbid him that.

Suddenly, the flashing stopped along with the pain, instead leaving Zero with an empty feeling. He was breathing fast, still nervous about what happened just now.

"Can you turn around for a minute?" The voice was unknown. Zero complied anyway. He turned his head, facing non-other than Kaname.

He gasped. Where did he come from?

"You!" Zero growled out, standing up cautiously without taking his eyes off the other vampire.

"Zero," the pureblood whispered relieved. He took tentative steps towards the ex-human, afraid of provoking a negative reaction but not being able to contain himself from wanting to embrace him.

"Stay away from me," the silverette shouted alarmed, backing away from the brunette approaching him.

The brunette looked pained when Zero said that but brushed it away, determination crossing his features.

"No," he firmly stated, embracing a surprised Zero and caressing his scalp in a soothing way. "I won't let

you go away again."

He had so much he wanted to talk about with him. So many things he wanted resolved. This was his chance. The long-awaited opportunity.

Zero cursed under his breath.

'_Where is Akira when you need him?," he thought._

"What do you want with me anyway?"

"I'm not sure myself," replied Kaname, slightly confused but determined as ever. "But I hope to find out. Once you come home with me, that is."

"That's not good enough of a reason," stated Zero.

"It's my fault you're this way." Kaname said, making Zero looked weirdly at him. "I should've fought harder when I had the time."

"Here I thought Akira was the insane pureblood," muttered Zero. "Stop talking nonsense. You are trying to confuse me."

"I'm confused as well. But at least I got one thing clear. We have a bond stronger than any other and, while I didn't welcome it at first, I'm more than ready to accept it now."

Kaname moved closer to Zero, who couldn't escape due to the wall behind him that was blocking away his only chance of escaping. Zero's heart was beating faster, more than it did when he was with Akira.

"Don't get any closer," the silverette tried to sound threatening, even when he knew that he had no chance against Kaname.

The pureblood chuckled, placing his hand over the stone that bonded Zero with Akira. "You feel it, don't you? The stone is what keeps you tied to Akira, yet you're yearning for something else. For me. Our bond is fighting against it, and it won't stop until you are free from your imprisonment."

Zero shook his head.

"I'm no prisoner."

"You are bound to say that. The stone hides what Akira doesn't want you to know."

"Then tell me!" Zero exclaimed. He didn't want to listen to the pureblood. However, he felt that if he did then he will fill the holes in his memory. "Tell me what both you and Yuki want me to remember. This is your chance. Stop the damn riddles already."

"I want to tell you. My mind is screaming at me to do so. But I can't." Again, Kaname embraced Zero, his chin resting on top of Zero's head. "If I tell you then you might not believe me and will deny the memories once you remember them. You have to remember on your own."

"How do you know?" Zero mumbled.

"I do my research."

"Smartass."

"Your personality is the same as ever. I'm glad that hasn't changed. I would be disappointed if it did," said Kaname, squeezing the ex-human a bit.

Zero closed his eyes. This warmth…It wasn't familiar. Actually, it was far from it. But it felt good. He didn't want to pull away from this man, the one that was supposed to be his enemy. Akira made him sound so bad but there he was, embracing him, and Zero couldn't feel safer.

"I want to remember," Zero suddenly said. "I…I've been feeling hollow for a while now. It's bothering me, because I try to brush off the sensation but it is always there. I know I'm missing something, even if Yuki or you didn't tell me. I want to remember everything, good or bad, I just want this hollow feeling to go away."

"You'll remember. I'll find a way to help you."

"That doesn't mean I'll go back to you. I love Akira. You say that he's tricking me, but it could be you the one who's doing the tricking," said Zero.

Kaname tensed, breaking the embrace at last. It sickened him to hear Zero say that. The silverette didn't belong with Akira. He refused to accept it.

"I'll prove to you that I'm right," Kaname promised. "All I need is more time."

"Do what you want."

"Master Zero!" Zero heard someone screaming. Katsuko finally caught up to him.

"Seems like I have to leave," Kaname told Zero sadly. "But not before I give you something."

Zero frowned.

"This better not be a trap."

"Consider this the seal to my promise. I _will _save you." Kaname stated.

"This topic about me needing to be saved is starting to get old."

Kaname said nothing, cupping Zero's face with both hands and kissing him softly. Zero's eyes widened, his cheeks felt hot as a tint of red.

This was wrong. He had to pull away. But it felt so good. Damn all purebloods for messing with his feelings.

The feeling of Kaname's lips against his vanished, the pureblood fading away as if he were a spirit. No one, not even a pureblood, could run away so fast. He left no trace behind, the warmth of his tough long gone. Katsuko walked up to him.

"Who was Master Zero talking to?," asked the young maid. She didn't see Kaname.

Zero brushed her off.

"No one you should worry about. Let's get back home." Zero said, then added, "Akira won't know about me leaving. Keep quiet about it."

Katsuko nodded.

"As you wish Master Zero."

* * *

Kaname shot right up from bed. The dream he had felt so vivid, he felt that Zero was really there.

He remembered it all. He found Zero alone, his whereabouts indescribable because of the shadows covering them up. As soon as he saw the ex-human he had to run towards him. He seemed to be in pain, his hands were clutching his hair like his life depended on it. He was shocked to see Kaname but his personality remained the same as ever. And the kiss, the last thing he remembered. How he wished that it was as real as it felt.

"Feeling alright?" Takuma asked his friend. Kaname forgot that he was sharing a room with the blonde.

"Yes."

"You don't look alright." Takuma said, taking a good look at his friend. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I wouldn't call it a nightmare," considered Kaname. "More like a dream I wish it were real."

"About Zero," concluded Takuma. It was obvious, the silverette was occupying Kaname's mind 24/7.

"I was with him in a dark place. He was still under Akira's control but he admitted that something didn't feel right," the pureblood explained. "No dream has ever felt this real. I felt like it was really him I was talking to."

Takuma listened carefully. The book they found information about the soul bound didn't say anything about this, neither the one about the stone. It could be merely a dream but if it felt as real as Kaname said it was then it couldn't be normal. He has thought before about the subject of the soul bound, trying to find a way to use it to their advantage.

"There is a possibility that you communicated with Zero, like you used to do before."

Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"How? We could communicate before because Zero was trapped inside the stone and he was calling out to me. He doesn't remember me now. How can I communicate if this time he doesn't reach for me?" Kaname asked.

"Think about it," started Takuma. "You said you could communicate with Zero when he was trapped and calling out to you. Basically, Zero is still trapped. Remember that the stone absorbed Zero's memories, which are a part of Zero. Maybe that part is calling out to you just like before. Therefore, as soon as you fell asleep the trapped part of Zero, the one that contains the soul bond, wanted you to be there and free him."

"But in the past I talked to him inside his soul in the stone."

"The stone has more power now. There is a possibility that you were making your way inside the stone but it deflected you, making you talk to the Zero Akira wanted. Although that's just a theory."

Kaname considered this. It made sense. His hopes to save Zero grew stronger. He thanked the bond they had, the reason he could see the silverette once more. The soul bond had always been the key to save Zero and now that he could still use it to communicate with the ex-human, Kaname felt more confident than ever.

"Wake up the others," ordered Kaname. "I'll meet with you outside as soon as I get ready."

"They are all awake. They're having breakfast now. Want anything?"

"A cup of coffee will do."

"Alright."

The blonde left in an instant, leaving Kaname alone. As he got ready, he couldn't help thinking about the kiss. If what Takuma said was true that meant he truly kissed Zero. The smile that crossed his face when he realized that couldn't be stopped.

He finished getting ready and met up with the others. Takuma handed him his drink.

"Where to now?" Shiki asked.

"North," responded Kaname. He could feel a pull towards that direction that belonged to the bond. "Everything ready?"

"Yes," they all responded.

"Let's leave then." Kaname said.

As they took off, Kaname felt the bond's reaction growing stronger. They were closer to their target.

'_Don't worry Zero,' he thought. 'I do not intent to break my promise.'_

* * *

When Zero arrived to the mansion, with Katsuko at tow, he did not expect to see Akira waiting for him. The raven was angry, his eyes flashing into a dangerous red.

Zero cursed under his breath, dismissing Katsuko to leave the maid out of trouble.

"Where were you?" Akira asked.

"Outside."

"Didn't I tell you that going alone was dangerous!," yelled the pureblood, making Zero flinch a little. That didn't mean Zero was going to let Akira yell at him. He didn't do anything bad.

"I can take care of myself Akira. Me being here if proof enough," countered Zero. He hated Akira's overprotectiveness sometimes. "If it were too dangerous for me I would probably be dead."

"What if Kuran found you, eh? He would've killed you without any second though." Zero wanted to laugh. If only Akira knew…

"I'm not a kid that needs someone to follow him around all day. Stop treating me like one." Zero told Akira.

Akira was fuming. Why couldn't Zero understand?

"You live in my home. You follow my rules!" Akira shouted, taking Zero by the arm. The grip was strong; it would probably leave a mark later considering Zero's pale skin. "If I say that you stay here, you stay here."

"What's gotten into you?" asked Zero. "You're overreacting."

"Don't you get it?" growled out Akira, "Keep acting carelessly and you'll be taken away from me in no time."

"Akira," cautiously started Zero, not wanting to anger the pureblood any further. He had seen the pureblood mad before, not at him but at an unfortunate subordinate, and it was not a happy memory. "Calm down. Yelling at me won't accomplish anything."

"You're right," Akira said. He dragged Zero to their bedroom and tossed him to the bed. He wasn't wearing his trademark grin, making Zero realize that he should feel worried for himself. "If this is the only way for you to learn, then I shall do it."

"What are you…ah," Zero's question was cut off when Akira ripped open Zero's shirt, mouth on the tender neck, sucking greedily on the pale skin that drove him insane.

His hands roamed Zero's smooth chest, stopping when his hands reached the nipples and gave the nub a slight tug. Zero shuddered, not used to the sensation. It's not like he has never been sexually involved with Akira before, because he has. They have had oral sex and steamy make out sessions. Still, Zero wasn't ready to go all the way.

He began struggling for his freedom, trying to push Akira off of him.

"Stop," begged Zero, hoping that his words would get to his lover.

"I have to teach you this lesson. You disobeyed me, now you face the consequences." Akira's hand moved lower, to the hem of Zero's pants.

Realizing that struggling was futile, Zero stopped. He closed his eyes, a single tear escaping from his eye. Akira promised not to hurt him ever. Doesn't he care for him?

His pants were lying on the floor by now, the only mess in the neat room. That's when Zero began panicking for real. He couldn't allow it. Using force won't help but maybe he can talk Akira out of this. He didn't want their first time to be like this.

"You're hurting me."

"This will only hurt a little. If Kuran, or any other vampire, had found you then you would've understood the true meaning of pain," was Akira's reply. "This is for your own good."

"You say that this is for my own good but…ah," Zero trailed off as Akira pressed wet kisses by his jaw. "By doing this, you're just like those who you say that want to hurt me."

That successfully stopped Akira. Zero didn't know if he should be happy or not, the anger in Akira grew larger.

"How dare you compare me with those vermin?" Akira shouted, not caring if his voice could be heard all over the mansion.

"You say you want to protect me. How is hurting me allowing you to do that?," question Zero. That seemed to hit a sore spot because Akira's anger was replaced with regret.

He got off from atop of Zero, sitting beside him in bed.

"You're right." Akira said. "Sorry for losing it."

Zero remained silent, knowing that Akira still had something to say. The pureblood had to let everything out or he would lose it just like seconds ago.

"I can't control my feelings when it comes to you. A moment I'm happy, the other I want to rip somebody's head off for looking at you the wrong way." Nuzzling his head on Zero's shoulder, Akira continued. "If people dare to approach you when you are with me, I don't even want to imagine what could happen if you are alone. I know you are stubborn and strong but remember, there are others that are even stronger. They could take you away in an instant. I want to prevent that."

"That doesn't mean you can keep me imprisoned here every time you leave the house." Zero told him. "I can't stand it."

"You'll have to stand it for a while. Until I make sure you are a hundred percent safe, you are not leaving alone." Akira made eye contact with Zero. "Understood?"

"No."

"Zero," Akira said as a warning, daring Zero to anger him.

"Fine," said Zero. "Now get out of the room"

Akira stared at Zero confusedly.

"Why do you want me to get out?"

"You almost took advantage of me," pointed out Zero. "I don't want you sleeping on the same bed as me for a while."

"Oh." Akira nodded in understandment and left the room.

Zero stood up and picked up the clothing that was on the floor, throwing them on a hamper in the corner. He put on some pajama pants and a black t-shirt, ready to go to bed.

He closed his eyes, the events of the day coming to his mind. He was still shaken up by what Akira almost did. He was glad that he stopped but, will their trust be the same? If he dared to try doing that once, he might try and do that again. Akira's temper was unpredictable; the man's mood swings were one of his faults.

He thought about Kaname, the image of the man relaxing him instantly. Akira said that Kaname wanted to hurt him, to take him away, but Kaname treated him well when they met, the kiss they shared put aside.

He laughed at the irony. The one that was supposed to hurt him was the one that treated him with care while the one that was supposed to protect him almost hurt him in one of the worst ways possible.

He didn't know what to make out of all this anymore. Everything was so puzzling.

Whatever. He would think about this tomorrow. His mind and body were tired and he wasn't ready to deal with these deep thoughts.

'_What a day.'_

* * *

And there is chapter 13. I hope it wasn't confusing.

Here is the preview:

~o~

_He was not imagining things. Kaname appeared once again. Where does he come from anyway?_

"_You came here," he whispered, looking at the brunette. "Why?"_

"_Because."_

"_That's not an answer," Zero scowled at him._

_Kaname wanted to laugh at Zero's comment but this was not the time. He needed an answer._

"_There is something I must ask you," the brunette told Zero. "Answer me truthfully Zero. This is important to me."_

"_Depends on what it is." Zero said._

_~o~_

Please review ^^


End file.
